Gundam Evil 2
by SSJBardock
Summary: When Trowa and Duo recieve a call from Heero, things turn bad for them. It seems that Crestfalls has come back to haunt them.
1. Default Chapter

"I will…" came the voice

"I will…" came the voice. 

"I will…" as he plummeted

"I will…" toward Earth

"I WILL SURVIVE!" yelled Heero as he destroyed the last remaining part of Libra. 

What was left of the Battleship Libra had been destroyed and the Earth had been saved. The White Fang had been defeated and Zechs Merquise was now dead, taking out a chunk of Libra himself. Peace had been restored as the Earth and Colonies had reached a peace agreement. It was now a time for peace…or was it?

_Gundam W and Resident Evil present_

_ _

_A SSJ_Bardock production_

_ _

_Starring Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell in_

GUNDAM EVIL 2 

It had been almost a month since Libra had been destroyed and the White Fang was defeated. Relena Dorlian, formerly known as Relena Peacecraft, was leading the Colonies and Earth down the road to peace. There were no longer any threats to the world and the people. It was a time for rejoicing and celebration. The peace had all ready lasted a month as the Earth delegates and Colonies worked out the rough spots to prevent any further problems. 

After the war had ended, the pilots had gone their separate ways. Trowa went back to the circus with his sister Catherine, Duo had gone back to the colonies with his new girlfriend Hilde, Quatre was now in charge of the Winner Corporation, Wufei had left unannounced, and Heero Yuy had just disappeared.

No one knew of his whereabouts, not even Relena. It was just as if he had never existed. The only thing that remained of the Gundam Pilot 01 was his name. The populace remembered him well, along with the other Gundam pilots. His name would go on, even through his absence, for to the people, he was the savior of Earth. 

Trowa Barton had gone back to the circus to work with his sister Catherine. He had once again gone back to the simple life of being a clown and having knives thrown at him. Despite himself, Trowa loved every bit of it. He loved every cheer that he received. It gave him a sense of purpose, pleasing people, not to mention, Trowa was a sucker for a cute kid. He usually spent most of his time with the circus; being a clown, getting knives thrown at him, and tending to the lions. 

Duo Maxwell was currently on L2 with his girlfriend Hilde. During the war Duo hadn't been able to have a relationship, but now that it was open, he wasn't restricted anymore. He was now working in a scrap yard and it was very profitable, considering once people knew you were a Gundam pilot they flocked to you. Duo didn't have any worries and that was how he liked it. 

All three of these pilots have something in common, besides piloting Gundams. They all experienced the horror that was Crestfalls, Florida. That was where they had encountered things that were only thought to be fiction. The living dead walked the streets, along with various mutations of evil. That's all that could be used to describe them: Evil. The three pilots had pushed it into the back of their minds though, the White Fang had arisen and that had to be dealt with. They thought they had won, but they were wrong. 

After the destruction of the lab in Crestfalls and the retrieval of the G-Virus, Umbrella had continued in its business. That business was the manufacturing of B.O.W.'s more commonly known as Bio-Organic Weapons. Umbrella created three viruses; there was the T-Virus that had taken the Spencer Estate. There was the NET-Virus used in Raccoon City. There was the G-Virus, which out broke in Raccoon City to start the mess. There were at least two other viruses that Umbrella knew of. They knew that former employee Albert Wesker had taken one and that Alexia Ashford had created one. That was all they knew. But even still, the experiments continued. 

It had been a simple coincidence that Trowa was on L2 when performing for the circus. Duo had spotted the flier and immediately decided to say hi to his old buddy. After the act the two had met outside the tent. 

"Hey Trowa! How's it been?" Duo asked, a little too eager to see his friend. 

"I'm fine Duo. How has the business been?" Trowa answered. 

"Same'ol, same'ol. When everyone knows you're a Gundam pilot they just flock right over to get a glimpse." 

"It's nice to see you again in good health Duo. When was the last time we met?" Trowa asked. 

"Wasn't it after Heero blew up Libra?" 

"Yeah," Trowa agreed. 

"So where's your next performance?" Duo asked. 

"I believe it's L7." 

"Whoa! When are you leaving?" Duo asked, getting excited. 

"Tomorrow," Trowa answered simply. 

"Cool! I'm going to L7 tomorrow on a supply run. I guess we'll bump into each other again." 

"I guess we will," Trowa said as Catherine emerged from the tent. 

"Hello. You're Duo right?" she asked. 

"The one and only!" he answered. 

"Yeah. Well anyway, Trowa we have to get ready to leave for tomorrow. See you later Duo," Catherine said with a wave. 

"Okay then Duo. I've got to go," Trowa said as he started to walk away. 

"Hey Trowa!" Duo called. 

Trowa turned around to face Duo, "What?" 

"Did you ever get over it?" Duo asked. 

"No. No I didn't Duo. Good-bye," Trowa said as he continued off. 

Duo frowned and started to walk home. Trowa had known what Duo was referring to: Crestfalls. That town kept plaguing Duo with nightmares. While life may have been good to Duo, it still left a lot to be desired. Silently, Duo walked back home, thoughts of that night running through his mind. 

As he walked back, Duo stared at the ground, kicking a loose pebble that was on the ground. It had been almost a whole year since that incident at Crestfalls had occurred; whole year since the zombies and the creatures. 

_It was my fault. I should've never suggested that we go on vacation. If I didn't, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be having these damn nightmares all the time. I…no, we would've been much better off that way. _

__Even when he argued with himself, he knew that it wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know about an evil corporation, creating biological weapons for the purpose of making money? But upon that thought, he was glad they had gone because now they knew about an enemy that they wouldn't have known of before. They now knew of Umbrella and they knew they had to be stopped. 

Trowa stepped silently into his trailer a frown etched on his face. Trowa had almost forgotten because he wanted to. He didn't want to remember the faces and the smells. The life he lived was all ready bloodstained enough. With OZ and the Alliance gone, Trowa had figured that Umbrella went bankrupt. 

"Besides," he reasoned, "We blew up their lab." 

While Trowa said the words, he didn't believe a single one. Life had taught Trowa that it was never that easy. If Trowa's instincts were right, then Umbrella wasn't out of the game yet. But he could only hope that it would show up soon. 

During the night, the former-Gundam pilot 02 stirred in his sleep. A sleep plagued with zombies and infestations of menacing proportions. He was in the town again and he had a gun with him, but no matter how many rounds he fired, they'd never die. They just lurched closer and closer and Duo couldn't move an inch. The zombie had reached him and lunged forward with its jaws ready for its next meal. 

As always, Duo awoke at this point. Sitting up in his bed, sweat beading down his forehead. The white bed sheet clung to his body like a second skin in the night. Duo looked around for his clock and saw it on the nightstand. It read five-thirty in the morning. Duo groaned and lay back down on the bed, but as always, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night. 

"Damn it," he murmured. "Well, Trowa would probably be up by now and I have to get an early start today. Looks like I'm not getting anymore sleep anyway." 

With that he turned and looked at his side where Hilde lay. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, a small smile gracing her features. Duo leaned over and brushed a strand of hair off her face, and then in its place, he gave a kiss. He got out of the bed as discreetly as he could and headed for the shower, he'd need one before he did any traveling. 

When Trowa arrived at L7 of the next morning, he didn't expect Duo to be right there waiting for him. 

_Since when does Duo wake up this early in the morning? He must have gotten up at the same time I did, which seems unlikely for Duo._

__Trowa shrugged it off and greeted his partner with a handshake. The two exchanged pleasantries and Duo ran off to finish his business. Trowa meanwhile, helped set the circus grounds up with the rest of the entertainers and crew. Catherine and the other performers had to take a separate shuttle that would get them at the colony an hour later. 

Duo drove in the truck he had taken with him aboard the shuttle and was heading for the customer. Currently he was shipping spare parts from an old car, along with some other miscellaneous junk that the guy might be interested in buying. Normally Duo wouldn't travel anywhere for a customer, but for what this guy wanted, if he did buy the parts, it would be worth it. 

That's when Duo realized it: he was lost. He hadn't even considered where he was going. All he knew is that it was on the other side of the colony and not much else. 

"Damn it. Better get directions," he mumbled. 

As he pulled over to the side of the road, he walked out and into the gas station. Inside were the usual, assorted snack cakes here and there with other junk food and some sodas in the back. A counter was up front with a clerk behind it. As Duo walked up, he leaned over and looked at the man. 

"Excuse me, do you know where the Une residence is?" he asked. 

The man looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Giving Duo the directions, Duo started to walk out the door when it struck him, "Do you know where the circus is setting up?" 

The man once again gave Duo the directions and let the youngster on his way. As Duo drove to the Une residence, he thought of what the man would look like. All different thoughts flashed through his head from fat to skinny, short to tall and others. But when he pulled up, he was most certainly surprised. 

"Um, excuse me miss, I'm looking for an M. Une. Do you know where he could be?" 

Standing in front of the house, was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Duo had thought that the buyer was a man, but he realized he'd never talked to him, only received letters. 

"I'm not a man. The name is Midii, Midii Une. I believe you're Duo Maxwell?" she inquired. 

"Uh, yeah I am. So you said you were interested in some parts…" 

As Trowa rode through the town in the truck carrying the equipment, he looked at the colony's neighborhood they passed through. It wasn't a slum, but it wasn't a rich neighborhood either. It was just a simple neighborhood with small shops and stores on the corners. Kids were playing on the sidewalks, running, chasing, and yelling. 

_This is the way it should be. Peace has finally been achieved. Now it's up to Relena to hold onto this peace. _

__Now these days when he thought of Relena, his thoughts turned to Heero's disappearance. The lone figure named Heero Yuy had just taken off into the sunset like some kind of hero from a movie. 

_He just disappeared. One moment he was there and the next, he was gone. Not even Relena can find him. I wonder where he is and what he's been doing all this time…_

__As Trowa pondered that, the truck came to a stop in front of an empty lot. Patches of grass were few and far between, but it didn't matter. This was where the tent was going to be set up. Just as Trowa hopped out of the truck, Duo walked up. 

"Hey. The store guy said this was where you'd be setting up, so I stopped by and decided to help you out," Duo said with a grin. 

"Thanks Duo. You can go help him," Trowa said, pointing to a man behind him. 

Duo nodded and headed over in that direction. Trowa sighed and looked around. It was going to be a long day, just like everyday, filled with work and then the small benefit at the end of the day from the crowd. That was Trowa's life now though. 

Trowa and Duo were helping putting up the center rod to hold up the tent. It was huge and heavy at that, standing nearly forty feet into the air. 

"Man this thing is heavy!" complained Duo. 

"Just help would you?" Trowa asked, rather annoyed at the hard work. 

Yes, it was going to be a long day. 

Later that night… 

_ _

__With a loud clunk, the knife embedded itself in the wooden cross next to Trowa's head. The crowd roared with applause and delight as Trowa bowed, along with a few suggestive comments from some women in the audience. The feeling of the crowd cheering was the feeling that Trowa loved to have. This was why he was in this business. As he took one last bow, Trowa walked into the back area and sat down on a crate. 

No sooner than had he taken his half-mask off, then Duo came around applauding. 

"Nice job Trowa!" he yelled enthusiastically. 

"Thanks Duo," Trowa said.

"I still can't believe what you do with the lions. Aren't you scared that they'll attack you?" 

"Beasts only bare their fangs at enemies, they are true to their feelings. Anyway, shouldn't you be back on L2 all ready?" 

"Nah. I told Hilde I decided to stay and she understood. Besides, it's not like everyday I get to see your act." 

"Duo, you saw it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh. It's still good though! Besides, after the deal I made today, Hilde was so pleased she didn't really mind," Duo remarked. 

"Hmm? Who was your customer?" Trowa asked inquisitively. 

"It was some girl named Mi…" Duo started, but never got to finish. 

Trowa didn't say anything while listening to Duo and that's when the vid-phone next to him rung. Holding up a finger to stop Duo from talking, Trowa clicked the button and the person's picture came up. Duo's eyes widened, along with Trowa's. Duo was the first to say it.

"Heero?" 

===============================================================

A/N: Hey people! It's me, Bardock, back with the sequel to Gundam Evil! I told you that every ending has a new beginning and this is that new beginning. I decided to start the chapter off with a bang, literally. Ever since I finished the first one, I kept thinking about a sequel and how to start it, and that just popped into my head. Now please, be kind to poor 'ol me and leave a review. 

Preview of Next Chapter: Trowa and Duo have gotten a call from Heero. What does Heero have to say? Is it good news or is it something that could distort the peace that has been attained? Find out in the next chapter of Gundam Evil 2!

Another Note: For those that didn't read the original Gundam Evil, here's the link.

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=226051][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=226051



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone

A/N: Hello everyone. Looks like I'm back in action with this installment of Gundam Evil 2. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it, but I just had to. There were too many possibilities for me that I couldn't stay away, from writing a sequel that is. 

Anyway, in the last chapter Duo and Trowa met up and after Trowa's performance, they received a call from Heero. What does he have to say? Could Heero be in danger? Well, this is the sequel to Gundam Evil after all…

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't sue. 

////////////////////**********************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

GUNDAM EVIL 2 

**By SSJ_Bardock**

** **

Trowa and Duo still couldn't believe it. After all of his months of missing, Heero Yuy had finally appeared and was calling them no less. 

"Heero, where've ya been man?" Duo asked. 

"I'll answer that later, along with some questions I'm sure you'll have," Heero tried to explain. 

"But there's something that needs our immediate attention?" Trowa finished. 

Heero nodded at Trowa and continued, "Listen. I can't say too much for risk of getting exposed, but what I can tell you is that it's happening again." 

"You mean…?" Duo pondered. 

Heero nodded again. "I need the both of you to come to Colony L45, and be prepared this time."

"Now answer my question Heero," Duo said. 

"I said later. I'll be waiting at the gate for you. Like I said, come prepared for it." 

With that, the screen went blank and the two former Gundam pilots were left to contemplate the situation. It was happening again. The tragic occurrence that had happened in Crestfalls was now happening in space, on Colony L45. Umbrella was still operating and had come to space. The only question was, why? 

Weren't Umbrella's facilities on Earth enough? Or was it that everything in space could be conducted with some discretion? As the two were sitting in silence thinking, Catherine came around the corner. 

"Hey Trowa, Duo," she said in greeting. It was then that she noticed their expressions, "Hey, you two are looking like somebody died." 

_"You don't know the half of it," _Trowa silently thought. "We're fine Cathy. We just got some bad news, that's all." 

"Oh. What kind of bad news?" 

"No offense, but it's kind of personal," Duo said, covering up for the two. 

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope it gets better than," she said with a glum look as she walked back into the tent. 

Trowa and Duo were once again left in silence, the only noises coming from the crowd watching the show. 

"So now what?" Duo asked. 

"We go help Heero and re-enter the nightmare," Trowa said. 

"Yeah. So, let's stop waiting around. The longer we put this off the more difficult it's going to be." 

Trowa nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'll be right back Duo, I've got to get out of this costume," he said, motioning toward his clown getup. 

"Okay." 

Trowa walked back to his trailer with his head hung low. As he walked into his trailer, he immediately went for the kitchen sink and began to run cold water. Cupping his hands, he put them under the faucet and splashed his face. He still couldn't believe it was happening all over again. After all that had happened back in Crestfalls…

_"How can this be? Why must more people die? How long must this continue?!" _he thought, starting to get angry. 

He turned the faucet off and threw his gloves on his small sofa. Then he also discarded his mask. Walking to his room, he went through his small closet and took out his turquoise shirt and blue jeans. Putting them on, he left his clown costume lying on his bed, along with a note. 

Cathy- 

Duo and myself have left on business. Don't get worried; it's nothing illegal or harmful. I'm letting you know this because I might be gone for a few days and I know that you'd have the entire circus searching for me if I turned up missing. I'll be fine so don't worry about me.

-Trowa

With that, Trowa left his trailer and met back up with Duo who was sitting on a crate, watching the rest of the show. Trowa didn't say anything until he walked up beside Duo. 

"Ready to go?" Trowa asked. 

Duo took a big sigh and nodded, "Yep." 

Duo stood up and took one look around before he started walking back to the truck. Trowa followed Duo silently, contemplating the situation. He still couldn't get over it, it was happening all over again. The horrible things they had seen were back. The nightmares would start again, if they lived through it. If there was another Tyrant though…

"Hey Duo?" 

"Yeah," Duo responded. 

"We'll need to get some equipment." 

"Obviously." 

"No Duo. I mean real stuff. What happens if there is another Tyrant? We won't have our Gundams to help out. That means no escape. We'll have to stay and fight it," Trowa said, unconsciously reaching down to the scars on his midsection, gotten from that creature. 

_"How could I not have remembered that…THING!" _thought Duo. "You're right Trowa. We'll have to make some bombs or something." 

Trowa nodded and got into the truck, the passenger side as Duo always insisted on driving. Without saying anything more, Duo pulled into the street and began to drive around, looking for a gun shop or something. Seeing a native of the colony, Duo pulled over. Trowa rolled down his window.

"Excuse me, but do you know of any armories around here? Any place that sells guns?" Trowa asked, rather tactless. 

The woman kept her head under the hood she was wearing and pointed down the road. 

"Two blocks down, then take a left," she said and quickly started walking again. 

"Thanks," Trowa said as she walked away. 

Trowa had an eerie feeling about her. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, but he hadn't even seen her face. It was rather strange for Trowa. He hadn't even noticed it, but the whole time Duo had been driving and they had now reached the shop. No sooner than had they pulled up, and then a man walked outside and appeared to be locking the door. The man turned around and saw them. 

"Sorry boys, I'm closing up shop." 

Trowa and Duo got out of the truck; it was Trowa who spoke first to the man. "Sir, we'll only take a minute." 

"Sorry. I said I'm closing," the man grumbled as he finished locking the door.

"Sorry to do this then," Duo said as he struck the man on the side of the head, knocking him out. 

"Duo!" Trowa hissed. 

"What? He wouldn't let us in and this IS urgent after all. Here," Duo said as he tossed Trowa the keys to the truck, "Go get some water and food. We don't know what'll happen. I'll load up on weapons while you do that." 

"All right," Trowa answered. 

Trowa got into the truck and started it back up. Taking one last look at Duo and the man, Trowa took off in the truck, toward the nearest store. The day was just going sour for the Gundam Pilot 03. Trowa was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the truck making rumbling noises. Then the truck rolled to a stop with a loud sound of clanging. 

"This figures. Duo's always too busy to fix things. DAMN IT!" he yelled in frustration. Today just wasn't Trowa's day. 

As he got out of the truck, he took a look around and saw that no one was around to help out. Trowa was all on his own with no knowledge of where anything was. In a fit of frustration, Trowa kicked the door, leaving a small dent. Looking around again, he spotted a truck that was a similar model to the one Duo owned. Trowa grabbed a crowbar from out under the driver seat and walked toward the other truck. Trowa was never one to be a thief, but the situation required anything and everything the three would be able to do. So with the crowbar in hand, Trowa walked toward the truck. 

Back at the gun shop… 

_ _

Duo watched as Trowa pulled off in the truck. Looking down at the man, Duo sighed and opened the door to the shop. Dragging the man's body through, Duo locked the door behind him and propped the man against a wall. Taking in a deep breath, Duo finally looked around the store. It had a good surplus, nothing too spectacular, but they could get the job done if used properly. 

The basic plan was to gather as much ammunition and armaments as possible. Then, when Trowa got back, load the truck up and proceed to Colony L45. That's where it would all happen again. Duo thought it over and it just hit him, Heero was all ready there, all alone, with those nightmarish creatures. Heero had also said to come prepared. What did that mean exactly? Was Heero unarmed?

It was common knowledge to bring weaponry to that type of situation, but he said to 'come prepared'. Did that mean Heero hadn't been prepared and that he was warning them? If Duo knew Heero Yuy, he knew that Heero could be vague. Perhaps too vague. Prepared could mean so many things, Heero's version of prepared could be to bring a whole tank, or a dart gun. Yes, Heero was too vague. 

_"Too many questions,"_ Duo thought. 

Duo took another look around the room and sighed again. It was going to be a long night. How long was Trowa going to take? 

"Well, might as well start preparing for his return," Duo said with a sigh. 

Trowa the thief… 

_ _

__Trowa didn't like stealing much, but it had been necessary. Besides, was the owner of the other truck in that much need of a couple parts? Well, he might have been, but Trowa needed them more. It was all about necessity. In this case, Trowa's needs outweighed those of the civilians. 

In any case, Trowa had swiped some parts and finally managed to fix the truck. He didn't recall how much time it had taken to repair the truck, but he was sure he was behind schedule. Besides, the longer Trowa took the more danger Heero was in. Trowa knew where Heero was. Heero was all ready at the colony. 

Duo might not have noticed it, but when Heero contacted them, on the far wall was a little splotch of blood. Yes, Heero was there and had already encountered the locals. Trowa was guessing that Heero's reception was a pleasant one. How large was the population of L45 anyway? 

Eventually, Trowa reached the nearest store when realization struck in. Trowa didn't have any money. This day was not going good for Trowa Barton. It wasn't like he could just run up there and rob the place either. The local police would be all over it and any attempts to save Heero would be lost. So that ruled that out. 

What other options did he have though? That's when something caught his eye. Walking down the street was a man in black pants and a black jacket. Maybe this guy had some money that Trowa could borrow. Getting out of the truck, Trowa walked over to the man. 

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any money I could borrow?" asked Trowa. 

The man looked at Trowa like he had a third eye, "Why would I give you any money?"

Trowa sighed, "_I'm all ready a thief, might as well go all the way then." _

Faster than the man could see, Trowa gave the man a hit to the side of the head, knocking the man unconscious.Quickly, Trowa dragged the body into an alleyway and robbed the man. Leaving the man in the alley, Trowa walked toward the store with the money in hand; ready to buy the needed equipment. 

////////////////////**********************************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There's only so much I can do without any hordes of zombies in every other sentence. ^_~ Seriously though, this no-action stuff is wearing me out and I don't want to rush the story along to get to the action. I'd like to thank everyone who's come back to read the sequel and to the new readers. I was expected a better turnout though. L Oh well, I'll still keep writing this. 

Preview of the next chapter: Trowa has committed thievery and assault; Duo's committed thievery and assault too. What a group huh? And we're supposed to be routing for these guys? Anyway, in the next chapter, Trowa and Duo have their stuff and are ready to go. When they take off to L45, Trowa notices something suspicious about the cargo in the shuttle…


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Evil 2 Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome my people! This is the latest installment of Gundam Evil 2! I'd like to apologize first for not getting this part out sooner. I had family over and got a little distracted. Anyway, want to help me out here? All you have to do is contact one of your friends or whatever and be like "Yo, Bardock's got this cool story called 'Gundam Evil'. It's really cool, so check it out." (Man, have I stooped so low as to actually ask my readers to get me some more readers? Yes. Man, I'm pathetic.) If you do you can be my friend. ^_~

Anyway, in the last chapter Trowa and Duo pondered over Heero's current situation. Is Heero in danger? We don't know yet…Well, I do. Anyway, Trowa and Duo are now thieves and have committed assault. Now that Trowa has the supplies, Duo and he can finally leave for Colony L45. 

Legal Disclaimer…Ah, hell with it. You know the drill.

**_GUNDAM EVIL 2 Chapter 3_**

**_By SSJ_Bardock _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Trowa had finally gathered all the supplies from that store. He had bought some water, food, duffle bags and a first aid kit. That had seemed to be everything that they would need. Well, what Trowa could get from that store. There were still a few things to pick up. Being a Gundam pilot, Trowa knew the ins and outs of explosives. Heero had been the one to use that knowledge the first time, when he made the pipe bombs. Trowa now figured it was his turn to provide the fun. 

"It would only be courteous of me," Trowa said with a small smirk.

Then he mentally kicked himself for making a joke in this type of situation. People were dying and Trowa was making jokes. Oh, wasn't he just the humanitarian for the year? A scowl found its way on Trowa's usually stoic features. He didn't even know why he had made a joke. 

"Must be hanging around Duo too much," Trowa said with a slight smirk. 

No sooner had Trowa finished that last thought than he pulled up to the hardware store. There he would buy the necessary equipment for the explosives. These weren't just anybody though, the mutations, or rather creations, were tough so it would take a little something extra for them to go down.(For safety reasons I shall not put what ingredients go into neither a bomb, nor the steps to making one. Keep in mind that I don't know how, but I'm sure I could find it on the Internet. But I won't. –Bardock)

It had been just about half an hour when Trowa had finally got all the supplies and had made it back to the gun shop. Once he did, he parked the truck out front and honked the horn twice to let Duo know he was there. It worked, because just as he did, Duo opened the door and walked outside, hands full of weaponry. Duo also seemed to be grumbling about something as well. 

"What is it Duo?" 

"Took you long enough Barton. I could've been caught or something," Duo said as he set the guns into the truck bed (it's a pick-up). 

"Well your truck broke down and I needed to fix it. You should've taken it in for a checkup at an auto center. When was the last time you had a tune up anyway?" Trowa asked as he disappeared into the store. 

Duo didn't say anything for a moment and then, "That's not the point. It was working fine when I was driving it," came. 

Trowa emerged just as Duo went back inside, "So you're blaming it on me then?" Trowa asked. 

"Yep," could be heard from inside the store. 

Duo came outside again and shook his head at Trowa, "That's all of it." 

With a grunt, Duo set down the rest of the guns in the truck. Leaning up against the truck, Duo gave a long sigh and stretched his arms. Looking around Duo took a good look at the town they were currently in. It was a decent neighborhood, it looked like there was hardly any crime. 

"Well, we've changed that now," Duo, mused. 

"Changed what?" Trowa asked. 

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking that's all." 

"Then I don't want to know," Trowa said with a wave of his hand. 

"Well, let's get going then," said Duo as he walked around the truck. 

No sooner had Trowa sat down then a groan coming from Duo could be heard. 

"Where the hell did this dent come from!" 

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "What dent, Duo?" 

"The one on my door!" yelled Duo pointing a finger at the object of his lunacy. 

"Must have been there before I drove it, because it wasn't there when I was driving it. Anyway, come on Duo, Heero could be in danger." 

"Yeah, okay," said a defeated Duo as he got into the truck. 

With a turn of his key, the truck came to life and Duo pulled the truck out into the street. Trowa all the while, looking away from Duo's gazes of accusation. Trowa was smarter than to admit to doing something like that. Besides, what was the point of adding conflict to an all ready tense situation? It would be another twenty minutes before they reached the nearest shuttle, so Trowa would have a while to keep himself occupied. 

When they arrived at the docking bay for the shuttles, it was nearly midnight. The time had just seemed to fly by during their conflict. Between the time that Heero had contacted them and the time they had finally gotten to the shuttles a lot could've happened. For all they knew, Heero could've been killed, or worse…

But that was not on the minds of Duo and Trowa as they began preparations for taking off. First on the agenda was actually getting a shuttle large enough to take the truck. If they were going into a hostile environment, then they were going prepared. Plus, there was no sense walking around when you could have a truck. 

Getting the shuttle was Duo's job. Duo was the expert at stealth and computer hacking, though he rarely took the time needed to hack into computers. He didn't have the kind of patience that Heero had. But still, he possessed the skills necessary when push came to shove, and that time was now. So Duo got the shuttle while Trowa did, well, Duo didn't know what Trowa was doing, but Duo did see him mixing something or other. Duo hadn't really been paying attention. 

Finding the right shuttle was easy enough. He had spotted a cargo ship right off the bat, but the problem was that the cargo ships had awfully tough security codes. Depending on what model it was, it could take Duo anywhere from a few seconds to an hour and if he wasn't careful the security system would go off. The security systems ranged from electric shock to plain alarms. It was just a mixed fruit basket with shuttles in this era. Of course, with people like Duo around, high security was always needed. 

Trowa had decided to let Duo get the shuttle while he would handle other matters. Duo hadn't objected much and had left fairly soon. What Trowa was doing was simple; he was mixing the ingredients to create some explosives. It was amazing what things could be done with the simplest of items that you could find in your local supermarket. Then add in a few things like gunpowder and you've got yourself quite the little toy. 

It was rather boring though. Trowa was used to action, but this was necessary. They had to bring in the heavy artillery if they wanted to survive. Who knew what Umbrella had cooked up this time? Perhaps something even stronger than the Tyrant? Trowa shivered at that thought alone, subconsciously touching the scars on his abdomen. 

"How long will I keep reliving that though?" Trowa thought silently, staring out a window, which displayed the emptiness of space. "How much longer will the nightmares continue?"

He was jarred out of his thoughts when Duo came bounding up to the truck with a grin plastered on his face. 

"I got one!" Duo exclaimed in triumph. 

Trowa nodded absently as Duo climbed into the truck. A glance in Trowa's direction and Duo frowned. Trowa always seemed to be thinking about something. Duo could only imagine what about. There was so much that the other Gundam pilots didn't know about him. He was so quiet and secretive. At times it could be disturbing. 

Duo sighed and eased the truck into the back of the shuttle. Glancing into the rearview mirror he caught sight of a flash of movement. 

"What the hell?" Duo said. 

Trowa looked over at Duo, "What is it?" 

Duo pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the other pilot as he got out of the truck. Reaching an arm into the back of the truck, Duo pulled out a handgun and began to slowly walk around the back. Reaching up to the control panel at the end of the shuttle, Duo tapped a few keys and the door to the hanger closed. Whatever was in here wasn't getting out without going through the God of Death first. 

Trowa could only look on in confusion as Duo closed the hanger doors. What the hell was Duo doing? Trowa did know that when Duo got like this it had to be serious. So Trowa had kept quiet and resisted the urge to ask Duo what was going on. Instead he eased out of the truck as well and also grabbed a gun. The cool metal of the Remington shotgun felt good in Trowa's hands in the dark. Slowly Trowa too, walked around the back to where Duo was. 

Duo's eyes were currently scanning the inside of the hanger. He was positive he saw something come in. Watching as Trowa crept closer, Duo hunched down to look under the truck. His eyes were greeted by nothing. In anger, Duo cringed. He couldn't find it. Duo rubbed his eyes, fatigue was setting in. Giving out a loud sigh Duo spoke. 

"I'm guess I'm just too tired. I'm seeing things." 

Trowa's eyebrows scrunched together in thought, "What did you see?" 

"I thought I saw someone enter the hanger. But that's impossible. We would've seen them all ready. I'm just too tired," Duo said absently as he waved a hand. 

Trowa paused for a moment and then seemed to agree with Duo as he put the shotgun back in the truck. For some strange reason he just felt strange. Like he could sense something in the shuttle with them. "Must be paranoid," he mused to himself. 

As the two pilots got into the cockpit, Duo fell into the copilot's seat, tipping his black cap over his eyes. "You can handle the ship for a while. I need some sleep."

Trowa was about to argue when Duo started to snore. With a slight sigh, Trowa sat down into the pilot's chair and got ready to take off. Making the necessary checks, Trowa eased the shuttle out of the docking bay and into the darkness of space. Space was so dark, uncaring, and cold. 

"So cold…" Trowa said as he started shaking. 

Images flashed through his mind. Those images mainly consisted of when he was floating through space after the Vayeate had exploded. It all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.The Mercurius, the Vayeate and the Wing ZERO. The colony and amnesia. Then, above all, space. The cold, dark, vast, loneliness of space was haunting in its memory. 

Duo opened his eyes briefly and caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking over at Trowa, he noticed the pilot 03 was clutching himself and shaking, coupled with a far off look. 

"So cold…" Trowa stammered. 

"Trowa," Duo said leaning over. 

Trowa didn't respond though, as he continued shaking. Duo reached over and grabbed a hold of Trowa's shoulders. Looking right into his eyes, Duo could only plead with the pilot. 

"Trowa snap out of it! Trowa!" Duo yelled. 

Gritting his teeth, Duo pulled an arm back and slapped his fellow Gundam pilot across the face. Trowa looked up at Duo and blinked a few times. He had stopped shaking and his breaths were coming in at a more normal pace. 

"Thanks Duo." 

"Yeah well I don't think I should let you handle the controls for a while. Go get some sleep," Duo said as he pushed Trowa out of the pilot's chair. 

Trowa gave a slight nod and got up, "When you get too tired wake me up okay?" 

"Yeah sure buddy. Now go get some sleep; you look like hell." 

Not taking notice of the last comment, Trowa just shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

"Now I get finally get some quiet around here," Duo said with a grin. 

Trowa didn't hear him though as he was already fast asleep. Once again the same dream returned to the normally stoic pilot. He'd been having it more and more frequently lately. It was always the same place at the same time. It was back when he was young in the mercenary troop. He was, as usual piloting a Leo mobile suit. 

**_Flashback_**

** **

"This is No-Name, damage to various parts has rendered this Mobile Suit non-operational. I'm leaving the line of battle," Trowa spoke. 

"Roger, good work!" 

Then he was in the forest, heading back to the base. That's when he heard something in the bushes. Someone was out there. Quickly he drew his gun. 

"Come out!" he shouted. 

A young girl with blonde hair and an electronic device around her neck stepped out into the open. Trowa watched her carefully as she walked. 

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. 

"I…" she struggled to talk, "I'm Midii. Midii Une." 

From there, Trowa had taken her back to the mercenary camp, where the others were stationed. The images changed and went to another encounter with the mysterious girl calling herself Midii Une. Trowa was doing some maintenance work on a mobile suit, while Midii stood by, fooling with the device around her neck. 

"If you want, there's work available," he told her. 

Midii continued to fool with the device, "Why did you help me?"

Trowa turned his head back to the mobile suit, "Because we're the same." 

"Huh?" 

"You're me."

"What do you mean?" she questioned. 

Trowa didn't answer her and continued to work on the mobile suit. He would continue working on it all day. Midii had sat by and had kept fooling with that device around her neck. Trowa was so caught up in his work he didn't notice her walk up to him. When he did, he turned around. Looking down, she had extended a hand; in it was a gold cross on a chain. 

"What's that?" he asked. 

"It's to thank you for helping me. Wear this and God will protect you." 

Trowa gazed at the cross until the commander broke him out of his thoughts, "No-Name! We're leaving!" 

"Right," he said as he joined the others. 

Images flashed by until it stopped. The scene was after a group of the resistance had joined the Federation. Trowa had saved the captain and was back at the base. As he walked by Midii, she gave him a sad look. 

"No-Name, can't you look sad? You killed the men who used to be your comrades, didn't you?" 

"I used up all my sadness when I was a baby," he responded. 

"And you're going to keep acting like this? Killing your own heart, aren't you?" 

Trowa looked at her for a moment, and then settled on the device around her neck, "It's that, is it…?" he thought. 

"How long do you plan to wear the mask that never cries?" she asked. 

"For as long as I manage to live…" 

With that last statement, Trowa left her with her thoughts. The last scene came. It was that bloody day when the Federation began a full-scale assault to eliminate the Rebels. Bombs were dropped from planes on the camp. Midii screamed out and Trowa reached to her. 

"Grab my hand Midii!" he yelled. 

She did and the two of them sped away on a motorcycle. 

"I'm not going to thank you!" she yelled at him. 

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to," he told her. 

"I… I have no right to live." 

"Me neither," he told her as he dodged the blasts. 

That's when Trowa found the captain lying on the ground. Trowa knelt down beside him. He'd been too late; the man was dead. That's when Trowa looked over his shoulder at Midii. 

"How much did you get?" he asked her. 

"Enough so that my three little brothers and sick father will be able to eat for a while."

"The device around your neck is a transmitter, isn't it? The Federation could hear every move we made," he accused her. 

"That's right, but you're still alive. You're the only one." 

He then yanked off the cross necklace, "Because of this?" 

"Let me tell you. That cross is a transmitter also." 

That's when Trowa grabbed his gun and pointed at her. 

"So even you can get angry, hm? No-Name…You once said that I was you. But I'm completely different. I'm not happy like you."

"You're saying I'm happy?" he asked. 

Midii then took the device off, "You have freedom, you're much happier than me. You have nothing that can be taken away from you. No name, no past, and right now, not even companions. I have the name Midii Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers. Because of that I had to become a spy and cause the deaths of lots of people. I can't even tell the person that I like that I like him! Do you understand why?" 

Trowa was speechless. The girl was pouring her heart out. 

"Because I'm not empty like you! I have too much! A family! A home! The knowledge of what bad things I've done! That's why I hate empty people like you!" she yelled. 

"Is that all you've got to say?" he asked. "You're better off than me. You have somewhere to go home. Goodbye, Midii." 

Trowa fired two shots as the girl closed her eyes. He didn't shoot her though, only the cross that she had given him. Trowa turned around to leave. 

"Wait! No-Name!" she called. 

That was the last he saw of the mysterious girl known as Midii Une. From that point he had gone into space on the L3 Colonies to work on a new mobile suit. 

**_End Flashback_**

**_ _**

Trowa's eyes slowly opened. Looking around he noticed that he was still on the shuttle. To his left, Duo was sound asleep; most likely leaving the autopilot do the work. That's when he felt it, on his cheek. Reaching a hand up to his cheek, he rubbed it and pulled his hand back. On his fingers were his tears. But, why was he crying? That had happened years ago, so why now would he remember these things, much less, have them make him cry. 

"Why now…" he said. 

A/N: There you go people. Yeah, yeah, I know, it's boring. Did you at least like that little flashback sequence? I'm not really sure why I put that in there (most likely to take up space ^_~ ). Okay, so I lied. I know exactly why I put that in there, but you don't! Well, how was this installment? Once again I'd like to apologize for this taking so long to get out. I'm just getting lazy. Oh, and if isn't too much trouble, please visit my website, okay? I could use it. And if you do happen to visit, please vote for me in the non-yaoi top 50? Please? For me?

Next Chapter: It's taken me long enough, but the next chapter will probably have some action in it! The pilots meet up and Trowa discovers someone stowing away on the shuttle. What kind of person stows away on a shuttle that leads, well, basically to hell? They better have a good reason!


	4. Part 4

A/N: Well hello all

A/N: Well hello all. How's everybody been? Anyway, for no other reason than to be self-centered, I have some good news. My fanfic archive has reached the top ten in the non-yaoi top fifty! Yeah! I'm moving on up, thanks to everyone who voted for me. ^_^

In the last chapter of Gundam Evil 2, Trowa and Duo managed to get a space shuttle and Trowa had a flashback of the whole Wing ZERO blowing up the Vayeate. Then to add to confusion he had another flashback in his dream. What's it all mean? Is his subconscious trying to warn him of something? 

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W or any of the characters. I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Capcom, Bandai, don't sue me. I'm doing this purely for money… Eh, wait! I meant entertainment! I'm doing this for entertainment! Oh crap, this won't be good. _

-------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++-----------------------------

**_GUNDAM EVIL 2 _**_Chapter 4_

_Written and directed by SSJ_Bardock_

Trowa sat in the copilot's chair silently staring into space. His head rested back and feet stretched out, he thought over his dream. It had been a long time since that encounter with the spy Midii Une. A long time since she betrayed him and his comrades. She had caused the death of so many and nearly cost Trowa his life. Then, she had poured her heart out to him. Basically told him she liked him and he just walked away, leaving her alone. 

_'__I can't even tell the person I like that I like him! Do you understand why?! Because I'm not empty like you!' _the voice rang through his head.

Wait, had she even expressed interest in him. No, she hadn't. She'd even said she hated him; that she couldn't stand him. So had the whole thing been an illusion, created by an overworked boy's imagination? Had he created a false hope in his mind? A hope that somebody out there cared for him? Even if he had, that false hope had kept him living. Especially when he had lost all hope. His words rang through his mind. 

'_We've become nothing more than redundant soldiers, Quatre.'_

__He'd said it himself. They had become redundant soldiers and there was no point in keeping that up. But something pulled him back from death. His hope that there was someone out there for him. It may have been childish, but it kept Pilot 03 alive. So when asked what did keep him alive, he'd decline to answer. Showing emotions was a sign of weakness. 

Trowa took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes in a brief yawn. All the contemplation was taking its toll on Trowa. He needed to keep himself occupied. There was only one problem; they were in a shuttle in the middle of space. In a situation like this, there was only one thing he could do. So, Trowa got up out of the co-pilot's chair and walked into the back, where the equipment was held. 

As he reached the back, Trowa took a look at Duo's truck. Walking around the side, Trowa suppressed a grin as he took a glance at the dent. When he got to the back, he hopped up into the truck bed and sat down beside the guns. Taking in another deep breath, Trowa picked up the closest gun and began loading it. 

Duo's eyes squeezed shut tightly, before they opened. A noise coming from the back had woken him up. Glancing to his side, he noted the seat was unoccupied. That meant that it was Trowa back there, who else was on the shuttle? Stretching his tired muscles, Duo got out of his seat and started toward the back.

Duo brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to wear off the fatigue. 

"Trowa?" Duo called, better to be safe then sorry. 

"Yeah Duo?" 

Good, it was Trowa, "What are you doing back here?" 

Duo was walking along the side of the truck, opposite the side that had the dent in it. Walking up to where Trowa was seated, Duo looked over his shoulder and nodded. Taking up residence on the side of the truck, Duo quietly began to wonder why he hadn't thought of doing the same thing. Shrugging, Duo once again fought his eternal enemy, silence.

"Why are you up? I thought you needed sleep?" Duo questioned. 

Trowa didn't respond though, but continued to methodically load the weaponry. Duo sighed in exasperation; Trowa had apparently decided to turn on his anti-social attitude. 

"He's never this quiet," Duo thought sullenly. "What's the problem Trowa? You're never this quiet."

But once again he was met by silence. 

"Come on Trowa! You can tell me! What is it? Girl trouble?" Duo asked, laughing. He was laughing until he noticed that Trowa gave a quick look in his direction. Duo stopped laughing immediately and gave a low whistle. 

"It's about time Trowa. So who's the lucky girl?" Duo taunted. But Trowa just didn't seem to want to tell. "Oh, that's right. Girl TROUBLES," Duo said, putting heavy emphasis on the troubles part. "Hey look man. Don't let her get you down. There are plenty of girls out there. I'm sure you'd have no problem. I could even set you up with someone if you want. Like that girl I met today. Very good looking, but don't tell Hilde I said that," Duo added quickly, "She'd probably kill me. Anyway, what was her name…" Duo pondered. 

"Look Duo, just let it go. I'm not having any problems or troubles. So why don't you go do something constructive?" Trowa spat. 

Duo arched an eyebrow; apparently he hit a sore spot. So Duo raised his hands in a mock-surrender gesture, "Sorry man. I'll leave you to your work." 

With that, Duo started back toward the cockpit, but not before he grabbed a duffel bag on his way. When he sat down, he rolled his eyes with a slight grin on his face. 

"Some guys, just can't accept help when they need it." 

But Trowa was not grinning. Why did Duo have to stick his nose into all of his (Trowa's) business? Trowa realized that Duo was just worried, but that didn't give Duo the right to pry into matters that didn't concern him. Oh well, at least Duo had left him alone for a change. So, alone, Trowa began to once again go over his recent dream and current situation. How much longer was it to L45 anyway? 

Whether it was impatience or worry about their comrade, Trowa was aching to get to Colony L45 and shut it all down. Last time they weren't prepared, but this time they were. If there was a Tyrant, Trowa had the proper equipment, and it wasn't taller than a building with a Beam Gatling. 

"Damn it, Heero! Why couldn't you just wait and meet up with us, instead of trying to be a damned hero again?" Trowa fumed. "Well, better get some work done," he said as he began to load up the weaponry. 

They had lost track of time. But when they arrived at Colony L45, it had to have been at least midnight, of course, that's neglecting the change in times zones. The shuttle ride had been quiet for most of the trip. After Duo's questioning, they hadn't talked. Duo had just sat up front and Trowa had been in the back with the gear. Silently, the Gundam Pilot 03 had been preparing for their upcoming battle. 

Trowa had been preparing himself, mentally and psychically. Trying to prepare himself for the worst. This would not be a trip for pleasure or fun. This was all business and there was no turning back. Sitting there, he had to go over everything in his mind, preparing for the worst. He had to call back the smell of decaying flesh and the images of rotting corpses. If there was something worse than this, Trowa didn't want to know about it. 

But that wasn't all that had taken his attention. A certain blonde-haired female from the past had captured his concentration for quite a long time. Random thoughts and feelings. Questions stormed through his mind. That's when he made up his mind, if he lived through this, he would find Midii, whether it be in a nice house with a family or in a grave; he would find her. Trowa shook his head, why was he thinking such things? He had a mission now, there was no room for childhood dreams. 

Duo's voice broke Trowa out of his day dreaming, "Trowa! We're arriving."

"Be there in a minute," Trowa answered back, as he climbed out of the truck. 

Just as he reached the front of the shuttle, the Colony came into his line of vision. It had that same plain design, that same plain color and that same plain construction. 

"Doesn't look like anything has happened, does it?" Duo asked. 

"To anyone who wouldn't know better. But we know better and know what's inside." 

Duo nodded, regarding Trowa out of the corner of his eye. Trowa seemed to be all right. Those same blank features crossing his face, impassive, like nothing in the universe could affect him. Almost like a god. Duo laughed silently at that thought. 

Trowa knew Duo was watching him. Being a Gundam pilot, you learned to observe everything around you. He raised an eyebrow in question as he saw Duo slightly chuckle at something. 

"You find something amusing Duo?" 

"No," Duo answered. 

There was a silence between the two soldiers, an understanding of sorts. This was a mission, and was to be treated as such. Trowa sat down in the co-pilot's chair and gave a brief sigh, watching as they closed in on the Colony. 

"This is it," Duo said as they reached the hanger. 

Trowa said nothing and began to scan their surroundings as they came in. There appeared to be no immediate threat. That didn't make Trowa's nerves less paranoid. In this environment, everything was taken into account. If you saw a movement of light, something happened. There was no room for mistakes and there was no reset button. 

The shuttle shook as it docked. A rumbling noise confirmed the locking of the shuttle in the bay. A loud mechanic sound confirmed the airlock was being shut. The light above the gate flashed green, signifying that it was safe to leave the shuttle. Safe? That thought made Trowa give a bitter snarl. There was no safety from here on out. Only danger and pain. 

Trowa got out of his seat and walked to the back. Walking around, Trowa picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, the weight giving Trowa some kind of a feeling of protection. Trowa picked up another form of protection, a sawed-off Remington shotgun. 

"Duo! I'm going to check the perimeter. I call you when it's safe," Trowa said as he opened the door to exit the shuttle. 

Trowa dropped lightly to the floor, the sound of his shoes on the steel echoing throughout the shuttle bay. The next noise was the loud sound of Trowa cocking the shotgun. The cool metal felt good in his hands, providing a comforting feeling in this situation. 

He walked forward slowly, cautiously, waiting for anything to strike. 

"I'm just being paranoid. I didn't see anything on the way in," Trowa said as he straightened. 

Walking up to the large door, Trowa pushed the release button and the large gate opened. Now Trowa could be paranoid, because out here, it was all unpredictable. Slowly Trowa began to walk forward toward the large gate, which let the visitors enter the Colony's city. 

"Damn it," Trowa said as he walked up to the gate, turning around, "Heero's not here. Where are you Yuy?" 

But Heero couldn't answer that; he was nowhere to be found. An annoyed Trowa stalked back and forth in front of the gate. This was not good. This was definitely not good! 

Trowa made his way back to the shuttle bay and leaned on the entrance. 

"Come on Duo! It's clear!" 

In a moment, the truck pulled up, Duo grinning slightly. The truck came to a stop and Trowa got in, not looking at Duo the whole time. Duo caught on. 

"Hey Trowa, where's Heero?" 

"Not here. I don't know where he is," Trowa answered grimly. 

"Damn it! He said he was going to be here! Knowing him, he's probably off trying to stop the whole thing himself! Selfish bastard!"

"Let's just go. Sitting here isn't going to get anything accomplished." 

Duo nodded and the truck pulled up to the small metal gate. He was about to plow through, but was stopped when Trowa pointed out the spike strips. 

"Hold on a minute, I'll go open the gate," Trowa said as he climbed out of the truck. 

Duo watched Trowa and more importantly, watched the surroundings. Waiting for anything to make a move. Nothing stirred though, not a sound was to be heard except for that of Trowa's shoes on the floor. Duo watched Trowa as he opened the guardhouse, or rather, tried to open it. 

The door wouldn't budge. Trowa frowned at it and rammed his shoulder into it again. It budged, but didn't collapse. What was it with cheep wood always being so damn tough to break? Finally, Trowa reared back one more time and threw all his weight into it. The door gave way under Trowa's push and the Heavyarms Pilot stopped just in time to see the barrel of a Beretta 92f pointed at his head. 

Trowa paled at what he saw clutching the gun. The figure was almost completely covered in blood. Their breathing was ragged and their clothes were tattered and ripped. A small arm shook as it clutched the gun, but it slowly lowered. That's when Trowa saw it. Those cobalt blue eyes staring at him seemed so familiar. They seemed so tired and worn out though. There was no doubt about it; this figure bathed in blood was Heero Yuy. 

-------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++-----------------------------

A/N: Hey people. Sorry this took so long to get up. Wait, what am I saying? This only took a little over a week to get out. Why have I been berating myself for that? 

Preview: Trowa's found Heero, in a less than pleasant condition. But how bad are Heero's injuries and how did he get them? Only Heero knows how it happened, and only Heero knows of another secret, which will be revealed in the next chapter of Gundam Evil!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, hello

A/N: Well, hello. I'm trying to get the chapters out a little quicker, but bare with me people. Um, not much to talk about here, so I'll just start writing. Actually, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and patience. Keep in mind people; good things come to those who wait. Wow, don't I feel like a vault of wisdom. 

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam W or any of its logos. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its logos. I'm doing this purely for entertainment value only and am making no money off it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**GUNDAM EVIL 2 **_chapter 5_

_By the masterful SSJ_Bardock_

_ _

__Duo sat in the truck and watched in confusion as Trowa's blank expression turned into pure terror. Something was up, so slowly, Duo got out of the truck and walked toward Trowa's position, always watching his surroundings for danger. 

"What's wrong Trowa?" Duo asked as he walked closer. 

Trowa said nothing but just pointed inside the small guard shed. Duo cautiously walked up to him and braced himself for the worst. As he peered in, he took two steps back, with his jaw slung open and eyes as wide as plates. 

"What the hell happened?" he questioned. 

"Don't know. Just opened the door and he was sitting there, clutching his handgun," Trowa answered. 

The figure lying in the shack, slumped over was none other than Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01. Slowly, Heero put a hand on the wall behind him to balance himself as he tried to get back to his feet. As he stood, his knees collapsed right out from under him and he began to fall toward the ground. 

Trowa was quick with his reflexes and caught the fallen pilot. Taking one of Heero's arms, he put it over his shoulders and grabbed onto Heero's waist to support him. Slowly they walked back to the truck, no one saying anything. Heero kept his eyes downcast, staring at the ground as they walked. 

Without a word, Trowa sat Heero down in the truck and reached into the back, while Duo opened the gate. Finding Heero's duffel bag, he pulled out Heero's water bottle and handed to their beaten comrade. Heero took the bottle and just sat there for a moment, not doing anything. Finally he unscrewed the cap and took a long drink, not bothering to wipe away the water that was leaking down his chin. 

Taking in a deep breath, Heero staggered out of the truck and waved a hand to Trowa that he was fine to stand on his own. Raising the water bottle over his head, he dumped the entire contents onto his head. The water poured down his body, cascading over his shoulders and clothes. The blood that had accumulated on him, ran down his shoulders, neck, legs, to the floor. He began to look like the Heero they knew, only with some cuts.

Check that, there were lacerations all over his chest, arms and even a long gash on his forehead. Numerous cuts were scattered around on his leg and back. Upon seeing the cuts, bruises, and all that nasty stuff, Duo gave a low whistle. 

"Damn Heero. What the hell happened to you?" Duo asked. 

Heero said nothing to Duo and glanced back at Trowa, "Any first aid supplies?" 

Trowa nodded and reached into Heero's bag, to produce a first aid kit. Opening the first aid kit, Trowa motioned for Heero to sit down. 

"I'm fine. I can patch them up myself," Heero said. 

"I don't care Heero. You're all beaten and bruised. Sit down willingly, or I'll force you to myself. When it comes to these situations, don't try and be a hero. You're a human being, not a machine," Trowa said. 

Heero scowled and sat down on the cement, leaning against the truck for support. It hurt just to sit down, but Heero would never admit it to anyone. So he let Trowa do what he wanted. It wasn't like Heero could resist if he wanted to anyway. Quietly, he sat while Trowa slowly stitched up his wounds. 

Trowa gauged the wounds carefully as he patched them up. Wiping away the blood with some rubbing alcohol, Trowa carefully began to bandage him up. That's when something caught his eye. Looking carefully, he noticed some kind of liquid leaking out of one of Heero's cuts. He wiped it off and looked at it for a moment. It was poison. Looking up at Heero, he was about to say something, but the look on Heero's face told him not to. Heero knew it was there, he could ask later. Just like Trowa, Heero didn't want anyone to know he had a weakness. Biting his lip, Trowa continued to bandage Heero up.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes when Trowa finished Heero's bandages. Heero now had them wrapped around his chest and arms. He cringed as he put his green tank top back on. No one had said anything during that time. All was quiet with the exception of an occasional splashing sound of Heero's blood dripping into the small pool under him. Neither Trowa nor Duo knew precisely how much blood Heero had lost, but it seemed to be quite a bit. 

When Trowa completed bandaging Heero up, he stood up next to Duo and looked down at Heero, "What happened?"

Heero grunted and attempted to stand on his feet. Using the truck for support, he was able to stand upright. Looking at his fellow Gundam pilots, he scowled, "New monster."

Trowa and Duo both visibly flinched at that, "What is it?" Duo asked. 

Heero shook his head, "Don't know. I didn't ask it what its name was." 

Duo rolled his eyes in response.

"What did it look like?" Trowa asked. 

Heero regarded Trowa thoughtfully for a moment before looking behind him, as if searching for something. "It's nothing like we've encountered before. The only things that it could be slightly similar to are those things with the long tongues. It stands upright, but slumped over, just like a…" he paused, looking for the word, "gorilla. No fur or hair. The skin is smooth and silver, with black patches on its upper body. Claws for hands. It screeches right before it attacks, but when it attacks, you better hit the deck. It'll decapitate you otherwise." 

Duo had a question, "How do you know? I mean, you've still got your head." 

"Obviously Duo. I saw it happen. Two guards tried to take it out, but failed." 

"Then where are the bodies?" 

"Don't know," Heero answered flatly. "Dragged the corpses for a while, the new creatures that is. I wasn't going to pursue them." 

"So that's what messed you up?" Duo asked. 

Heero nodded, "Yeah Duo, that's what messed me up." 

Before any more questions were asked Trowa opened the passenger side of the truck and walked back toward Heero, "Let's go. I want to get this over with as shortly as possible."

Heero didn't argue as Trowa extended his hand, but rather just took it and got to his feet. Trowa supported him once again to help him into the truck. Once Heero was seated, Trowa slammed the door shut and hopped into the back, leaning up against the cab of the truck with a sullen expression on his face. Heero was poisoned, this wasn't good. There might be a cure at the facility, after all, Umbrella did make these things, and they should have a cure…they should have... Grabbing a shotgun he looked toward Duo, who was looking at him quizzically. 

"Let's go Duo." 

"Alright."

Duo got into the truck and slammed the door closed. Taking hold of the steering wheel, he put his foot on the gas pedal and the truck took off down the street. Rolling loudly through the small city, with no competition for sound. The Colony was quiet, all too quiet. There was also something else missing from the city. 

"Hey Heero. Where are all the zombies?" Duo asked. 

"Hiding maybe. Waiting for an opportunity to strike I suppose," Heero answered. 

The street they were driving on was completely void of the living dead. Not a single zombie lurked in the street, not a single drop of blood was on the pavement. Nothing was there at all to suggest any form of evil was even there. 

"Heero, do you know where the facility is?" Duo asked. 

"It's a twenty minute ride. Right in the center of the Colony, the huge building, it'd be impossible to miss, even for you."

"Thanks," Duo answered mockingly. 

Heero said nothing and closed his eyes, relaxing back in the leather seat. Lazily he opened his eyes and stared out the window at the passing buildings. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, his senses fully alert. He watched it as they drove by and a muffled sound in the back confirmed that Trowa had seen it too. 

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, fearful. 

"We're not alone any more," Heero said. 

Duo could only glance at Heero every few seconds but it seemed to Duo that Heero's eyes were following something's movements. Looking into the rearview mirror, Duo saw Trowa looking in the same direction, shotgun aimed out. Panic and paranoia began to flood Duo's senses. What was going on? He couldn't see a damn thing. 

Unexpectedly he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. Something leaped out of the shadows at the truck and Duo panicked and the truck swerved a little. The satisfying sound of a shotgun firing calmed him a little bit. Looking once again into the rearview mirror he saw the body of what might be an animal clumped over on the road. If it hadn't been for the red blood everywhere, Duo could've sworn he saw some silver on it. Then the zombies formerly in question began to pile out of the alleyways, to feast on their fallen creature. 

"Damn," Duo muttered, watching them rip the thing to shreds.

"Did you get it Trowa?" Heero asked. 

"It's down!" Trowa yelled back. "And being eaten!"

Heero blinked and took a look, not believing his eyes.

Duo glanced at Heero for a moment, "What the hell was that thing?" 

Turning his attention away from the cannibalistic zombies, he regarded Duo, "The creature I was telling you about." 

"Are you serious? It kept pace with the truck?!" Duo asked, not believing his ears. 

"Yes. It stays in the shadows from what I've seen. It tries to get the drop on its prey, just like a hunter of the wild." 

Duo shook his head; he was through trying to figure this stuff out. Every time something unexpected happened, Heero would expect it. Duo never knew how Heero did it. It was like a sixth sense or something. But Duo did know something about this situation. It made everyone more humane. Trowa and Heero, who wouldn't normally hold up a conversation, became more open and talkative in this environment. Duo guessed it had something to do with all the slaughter and evil, and that talking helped relieve the tension. Speaking of tension, it was time to break it. 

"Heero, tell me. What were you doing here in the first place?" Duo questioned. 

"Trying to stop Umbrella from creating another Crestfalls. Seems it's a little late though, huh?" 

Duo nodded sadly, "Yeah… So, any more surprises for us? Anything else you forget to tell us? There usually is with you Heero." 

Heero was silent for a moment before nodding; "I had help on this mission." 

Duo was shocked for a moment, "You?! Heero Yuy had help? I must be dreaming. After all, you didn't need my help."

Heero ignored Duo's barb, "She was a pivotal part in tracking down Umbrella. Without her, I would've never found this facility." 

Duo was even more astonished, "She? She? Oh, now it all makes sense. You like her don't you? That's why you asked her to help?" Duo teased. 

A snarl appeared on Heero's face, "No! This is no time for joking Duo!"

Duo cringed, "Sorry man. Just trying to lighten the mood, besides, I know you like Relena. Anyway, what's her name?" 

Once again, Heero ignored Duo's comment, "It might be her real name, or a code name. In any case, she calls herself Midii Une." 

"Midii Une? A girl by that name bought some parts from me earlier—" but Duo was interrupted.

A loud thump was heard from the back as Trowa dropped the shotgun. A shocked expression was written on his normally stoic features. He sat there, seemingly paralyzed in that position. The notion of her being alive was just staggering. After all he'd thought of today, to find out that she was alive…and in this kind of environment…in danger…because of Heero…

Duo thought he heard Trowa say something, but it was too low to hear, "What Trowa?" 

"I said," he yelled, "pull the truck over!" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Just do it!" Trowa yelled. 

Duo shook his head and did as Trowa told him to, pulling the truck to a stop in the middle of the road. There was no traffic so Duo didn't see the harm. No sooner had Duo stopped the truck, then Trowa jumped out of the truck. Suddenly the passenger side door was flung open and Heero was pulled out of his seat. 

Duo quickly got out of the truck, just in time to see Trowa throw Heero into a wall by the fabric of Heero's tank top. Trowa quickly ran up to Heero and picked him up by it, pressing Heero to the wall. The Gundam Pilot 01 was too weakened from the previous events to fight back. 

"Why Heero?!" Trowa screamed, "How could you put her into this kind of situation?! How could you?!" 

To Duo, Trowa had gone over the edge. Duo had never seen him act like this before. One moment they were just talking and the next, Trowa snaps. It was confusing to say the least. Quickly he ran up and broke Trowa's grasp on Heero, who slumped to the ground. As Duo looked into Trowa's eyes, there was a fire there that would rival all of Hell's fury. A voice broke that same look into a sadness Duo had never seen on a living being.

"What's the matter Nanashi? Don't think I can take care of myself? I managed quite fine last time, or don't you remember leaving me to die?" 

Trowa' stoic mask slipped on as he turned to face her. As he did, a look of confusion came over Duo and Heero. What did she mean by 'last time'? And who was Nanashi? Trowa? This whole situation just got a lot more complicated. No matter whom she was talking to, Midii Une and Trowa Barton stared at one another with a piercing gaze. 

As Trowa turned around, he prepared himself for this. It had been almost six years since he left her back in that jungle. So as he turned around and saw Midii Une, a feeling of relief washed through him when he saw her. Not a scratch marred her, from what was visible. A black jacket encircled her small frame, covering up a red shirt underneath. Black leather pants covered her legs and eyes as gray as clouds stared back at him. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, slightly wavy. Just as beautiful as Trowa thought she would be. 

The two just stared at each other wordlessly for a while.Neither one would break the silence. The tension in the air was thick. Tension for what, Duo Maxwell didn't know. But what he did know was to let Trowa finish his staring contest and help Heero, who was leaning on the wall for support. Finally, Trowa of all people broke the tension. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought Heero would've explained that by now. As you know, I was a spy and I still am. Heero had the money, so I took the job. Why are you asking Nanashi? Why do you care?" she retorted. 

Trowa completely avoided the second question, "So you'll do anything for the right amount of money then?" Trowa mocked. 

Midii flinched, that was cold, "Why do you care Nanashi? Why do you care what I do?" 

"Because I don't feel like babysitting this afternoon. Unlike you, this isn't my job and I want to spend the least amount of time here possible," he said, his voice dripping with venom. 

Duo was watching the two of them go at it, but he just had to voice his question, "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" 

"Yes," Midii said, turning toward Duo, "and the last time we were in the same area, he left me for dead in a jungle." 

"Trowa!" Duo yelled, surprised at his comrade's actions.

"She betrayed everyone. Nearly got everyone killed. Only I survived."

"What?! How could you?" Duo yelled, scolding her.

"What? I had a sick father and three brothers to feed. That was the only way I could get money. Times were rough all over." 

"Oh, I'm…sorry," Duo responded, hanging his head in shame. 

"Don't be. That's the past, now we have to protect the future. Who are you? It seems that Heero won't bother with introductions," Midii told him. 

Heero grunted, "The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell. You seem to know Trowa already." 

"Trowa?" she asked. 

So Nanashi finally had a name. She glanced back at Trowa, who had not flinched once. The one visible emerald eye pierced into her. It was as if he could see into her, and he was reading her soul. Midii slightly shivered. Trowa's stare was becoming unnerving. Was he just going to stare at her all day?

"I thought you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible," Midii said. 

"I do," came Trowa's short reply. 

"So why are we standing here now? Shouldn't we be getting to the facility?" 

Trowa flinched; she had gotten the better of him on that account. "Whatever," he said as he headed toward the truck. "Duo I'm driving, Heero up front."

No one gave a reply. Heero lumbered into the front of the truck, while Duo and Midii hopped into the back. The mood had gone from anxiety, to just all out confusion, with a mix of resentment thrown in. But no one said anything, even Duo, the normally chatty pilot, sat in silence. The new information he had gotten about Trowa's past was something to think about. 

Trowa on the other hand was having a battle in his mind. One part of him resented her being there, while another part of him wouldn't want her anywhere else but by his side. Two separate, yet strong feelings clashed. Love and hate battled it out in the playing field that was Trowa's mind. It was hate vs. love; mind vs. heart. 

There was a question on his mind though. How could he love her? They had just met, for the second time. He barely knew anything about her, yet he had this strange feeling eating him up inside. But she had almost gotten him killed!

_"But those were rough times. We all did what we had to, in order to survive. She was no different than I. We were…we are the same," _he thought.

Quickly Trowa pushed all of his thoughts aside, they could be dealt with at a later time. There could only be one focus for him now, the mission. There was no room for failure; success was a must. The mission comes first; he had to keep telling himself that. 

Heero watched Trowa carefully out of the corner of his eye. Ever since he had mentioned hiring Midii Une, Trowa's behavior was erratic. He was having spontaneous mood swings. That's when something in Heero's mind clicked. He recognized the behavior, in himself. Whenever Relena was involved, he did strange things he wouldn't normally do. 

Trowa had snapped at Midii Une's name, at the situation she was in. It was Midii Une. Midii Une was Trowa's equal to his Relena. It all made sense now. Now that Heero knew, he could easily forgive Trowa for what he did. Heero had first hand experience of the affects girls had on the opposite sex. 

"You like her," Heero said, it was more of a statement than a question. 

"None of your concern," Trowa shot back. 

That reaction confirmed it. If he didn't, Trowa wouldn't have said anything. So, Trowa was having girl troubles, huh? Heero gave a small smirk in satisfaction. Now someone else knew what he was going through. 

"You hate it don't you?" he asked. 

"What?" Trowa responded, a little annoyed. 

"You hate her being here. You care too much for her. You don't want her hurt. That's why you came at me. I put her in danger, in your eyes, and you wanted her to be safe. I may not be the best at judging emotions, but I can recognize them in others. Trowa, you love her." 

Trowa didn't respond for a moment, "Look Heero. Just because you won't admit your feelings for Relena, it's no excuse to accuse me of such things." 

Heero flinched, that one hit home. "Don't tell me what I feel." 

"And don't tell me what I feel. Look Heero, I'd love to exchange thoughts and feelings with you, but there's a mission we have to think of," Trowa said, accenting the word 'feelings' with deep sarcasm. 

Heero merely grunted in reply and remained quiet. There was something to be thankful for. Trowa's feelings were readable like a book if you asked the right questions. So Trowa's feelings were out in the open, even if he didn't say it. 

This was a double-edged sword for Trowa though. Trowa had found someone he liked, yes. That was good; the Gundam Pilot 03 was usually alone, someone like Midii would keep him company. But now Trowa had a liability. Having a liability on the battlefield was a weakness that could be exploited. If Trowa had a weakness, they all had a weakness. That put their lives in danger. This was bad, the girl was trouble. 

Now, how to deal with this problem? It could be handled one of two ways. The first was to have the girl eliminated. That would take away the weakness, but they needed her. No matter what relationship she had with Trowa, she was a key piece in this plan. She had access codes, knowledge of Umbrella's activities; she was needed, but they could manage without her. Trowa would most likely catch on and then all hell would break loose. That would be bad, very, very bad. 

The second option was simple. The second option would be to put up with her and Trowa and try to manage. They'd have her to crack the codes and passwords without wasting any time trying to hack into the system. She also knew how to trigger the facility's self-destruct system, and that was key. Trowa wouldn't get mad. Then it was decided in his mind; they'd take the second option, unless things went awry. But Trowa had said she was a traitor at one point. Could she be trusted? He didn't know her, or know what happened, but that was the past. Those were different circumstances. But for now, Heero would give her the benefit of the doubt. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: So how was this chapter? Any good? Sorry this took so long to get out. It will probably be like this from now on, a new chapter every two weeks. But what I've got planned for this, oh boy. Depending on how I write, this will be long or really long. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but I usually write the characters as I'm feeling. So if Duo or someone makes a snide remark, I'm probably mad at something. Sorry, but that's just how I write. As you can tell I'm a 3x12 fan, so you can guess where this is going. Also, at the end of every chapter from here on out, I'm thinking of adding a brief paragraph or two on one of the character's thoughts. I think I will. So in chapter 6, look for the thoughts at the end of the chapter. 

Preview: Midii Une has joined the three on their quest to stop Umbrella. Can she be trusted? Or will she turn on Nanashi like she did before? Only she knows. They've reached the facility but a decision needs to be made…but what is that decision and how will it affect everyone?

** **


	6. Chapter 6

Gundam Evil 2 chapter 6

A/N: Well, how was that last part? Pretty exciting, huh? Detect the sarcasm? Oh yeah. It had to be at least interesting. I've realized something though. I always thought my chapters were shorter than in GE1, but that's not true. I just used a different font that made it bigger. So my chapters are longer now, not that it's really important though. ^_^

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me. I do however claim this flashback, which isn't canon, but rather made up by me, so if anyone would like to use it (yeah right), please ask before doing so.

------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------

**GUNDAM EVIL 2 **_chapter 6_

_By the irreplaceable SSJ_Bardock_

_ _

__Midii sat quietly in the back of the truck. Duo was not far from her. The two were completely uninterested in each other. Not even a glance in the other's direction. They just sat there, saying nothing and looking at the scenery pass by. Midii was happy that Duo hadn't taken interest in her. 

Back on the shuttle, Duo had almost caught her. But he didn't catch her; she was too good at her job. She didn't like Duo much and she wasn't sure why. She didn't hate him though, but she did resent him for almost blowing her cover twice. Duo had almost told Trowa about her twice. That wouldn't have been good. It would've jeopardized the mission. 

As she sat in silence, her thoughts turned toward Nan…Trowa. 

"He has a name now," she reminded herself.

She was happy for Trowa. He had a name now, a family, and a home to go back to. To top it off, he wasn't a bad performer. She had seen his act at the circus. To say she wasn't impressed would be a blatant lie. His work with the lions fascinated Midii. Not to mention that he was quite athletic. 

She smiled slightly; Trowa had all those things in life. He wasn't that young boy who was all alone in the world that she had met before. Now he had friends, family, all the things he had said she had that made her better off. But over time the roles had been reversed. She now had nowhere to go home to, no family, and no friends. 

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

_After Trowa, no, Nanashi left her back in that jungle she had gone back home. When she walked back to her house, she had noticed that the place was all too quiet. As she stepped out of the forest, she noticed a big green truck out front. She hid in the bushes, waiting to see what was going on. _

_It seemed like forever until the screams started. She heard her father and brothers screaming in pain. Just as she was about to run up, two loud gunshots rang out. Quickly she ducked into the brush to watch, tears streaming down her face.___

_Suddenly the front door flew open. Two soldiers wearing Alliance uniforms stepped out, rifles strapped on their shoulders. One of the soldiers pointed to the other's uniform where a bloodstain was. The other one shrugged and wiped it off nonchalantly. The first soldier said something Midii couldn't hear and the other one laughed. The second soldier reached into the back of the truck and produced two gas cans and handed one to the other. They walked inside and Midii ran up to the house. _

_Stealthily she slipped around back. Pressing her ear to the wall, she tried to listen to their conversation. The splashing noise of the gasoline prevented her from hearing all of what they said, but she got enough information to get a good idea of the situation. Being in the spy business, you had to be smart and wise. She could only make out bits and pieces of what they said. _

_"…Knows too much…no longer needed…want her dead…told family…can't risk…"_

_She didn't know what they meant at the time, but she knew that if she stayed any longer, she'd be found and eliminated. So she sprinted off into the woods and went back to her hiding place. Lying on the ground, she watched carefully for anything. _

_The two soldiers walked out with gas cans in hand. The first one took both of them and tossed them into the back of the truck. The other one got into the front of the truck and started it up, while the other walked back to the entrance. Midii watched as he took something out of his pocket and a spark appeared. Tossing it into the building, he walked back to the truck and hopped in. The truck pulled off just as the house was engulfed in flames. _

_Midii waited for the truck to get out of sight before moving from her position. Once it disappeared, she ran up to the burning building and fell to her knees crying. _

_"Papa! Papa!" she cried out. _

_But no matter how much she cried, they were dead. They wouldn't be coming back to life. Suddenly, everything she had was gone. Everything that Nanashi had said she had over him, was gone. She was no longer better off than him. But as she looked up at the burning building, she was suddenly overcome with a new feeling. She had nothing left, but Nanashi, the young boy she loved. She would find him again, and this time she would tell him. She would tell him. _

_ _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_ _**

**_ _**

Midii wiped the stray tear that was running down her face. She realized that all the emotional blocks she had put up that kept her from doing her job had been shattered. They had been shattered the moment she spotted Trowa. Nanashi had lived and grown into Trowa Barton. But Trowa Barton wasn't Nanashi. Nanashi was gone now, replaced by Trowa Barton. She would never get to tell him she loved him. Her vow was made to Nanashi, a person who no longer existed. 

"Damn him," she whispered. 

"What?" Duo asked, apparently having heard her. 

"Nothing." 

"Oh, all right then," Duo responded. He began to feel a little curious, "Midii?" 

"What?" 

"You knew Trowa right? What happened between you two?" 

"Nothing. Don't concern yourself." 

"Why not? Trowa's my friend; I think I have a right to know. And who's 'Nanashi'?"

"No one. Nanashi doesn't exist any more," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice. 

Duo caught on, "Oh, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's better off that way." 

Duo frowned but didn't say anything. This girl Midii certainly was a mystery. But for some reason, it seemed Trowa knew something he didn't. Duo knew they met before, but what happened, really? Midii had claimed that Trowa left her to die and Trowa had said she'd betrayed everyone. But who was 'everyone' and who was 'Nanashi'? Was it Trowa? Curiosity was eating at Duo. But for now, he'd deal with it and wait until they were ready to talk, whenever that might be.

Trowa mentally scowled. He was having difficult trying to drive. How was he expected to drive with _her _so close to him? She was so close he could almost touch her. Hell, he _could_ touch her if he wanted. It was driving his mind crazy. He just couldn't concentrate with her on his mind. 

But shouldn't he be happy? After all, he'd wanted to find her more than anything. With the war over, Trowa found a place missing in his heart. It was as if he wasn't whole. He had told her once, that he would kill his heart for as long as he managed to live. But now, he didn't feel the same way. In fact, he felt completely different. If he wanted anything, it was to heal his heart. Restore his humanity lost in the war. But, was it possible?

The only problem was how to get it back. But what about earlier? All of those feelings he had gone through, was that humanity? Is that what he wanted to have? He cursed silently. If there was one thing that Trowa Barton hated, it was to not be in control of his emotions. Emotions; they made him act differently and that would eventually get him killed, they were a weakness now. Emotions could be exploited in this kind of situation andthat wasn't good. 

So, he decided then, the only reasonable thing to do would be to lock away all of his human emotions, like he had during the battles in war. After all, this was a battle. If he wanted to survive, that's what it would take and Trowa Barton wasn't about to go and die. Not when all he worked for was now coming together. He had a name, a family and a home to go back to. He wasn't going to give that up. 

Umbrella was a menace to civilization and had to be taken out. This was their mission, that, unlike in the war, they had chosen. Now, unlike the war, they weren't fighting for the colonies, they were fighting for all of humanity. They were protecting everyone, including the people they cared about. These thoughts reassured Trowa to their cause and made him even more determined to do whatever necessary to get the job done. 

Heero watched Trowa out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what Trowa was thinking, most likely about the girl, but something in Trowa's posture told Heero that Trowa had reached a decision. Heero frowned when he saw Trowa's expression go blank; Trowa had slipped on his mask of indifference, the same mask he used during the war. Then seemingly an understanding came over Heero and he too, then slipped back to his 'war mode'. Just as Trowa's had, Heero's features were completely blank. Heero Yuy was now the soldier he had been trained to be for his missions against OZ, but this time the enemy wasn't OZ, it was Umbrella. A mission was a mission though and Heero Yuy went through all missions as if everything depended on him. 

In any case, it was going to be a dull ride with those two going back into their non-social selves, but it needed to be done for the sake of the mission. It was a good thing that Duo had always been his cheerful self otherwise the trip would be completely dull. After all, Trowa and Heero wouldn't be conversing and Midii wasn't exactly being a chatty person. So all of it was left to be handled by Duo Maxwell. 

Trowa had been driving for nearly a half-hour when Umbrella's facility came into view. Duo's first thought when he saw it was something along the lines of it being huge. That was no understatement either. It wasn't what anyone would've expected it to be. The Gundam pilots expected it to be underground, well with the exception of Heero who already knew what it looked like. 

The building stood to what looked like fifty floors high. The outside walls were made completely of sun-tinted Plexiglas. A single rotating door was their way into the building. The building design itself was like a giant square. Impressive it was, to say the least. No doubt a good amount of money was being put into this building. That fact would make it that much better when they destroyed it all. 

As the truck came to a stop, Trowa immediately hopped out and walked to the back. Reaching over, he grabbed his bag out of the back and watched as Midii slightly flinched when he reached for it. She appeared to be scared of him, but Trowa didn't care as he slung it over his left shoulder. Reaching over again, he picked up a small pistol and put it in his bag, along with two clips. Once more he reached over and this time grabbed a shotgun. Slinging that over his right shoulder, he took out a holster and strapped it around his waist, filling it with shells for his shotgun. 

The others followed suit, loading up on weaponry. Midii, meanwhile, just watched them and made no move until they began to walk away from the truck and toward the building. Then, she picked up two Berettas and put them in the holsters she strapped around her midsection, grabbing a few clips as well. Afterward, she got out of the truck and walked up to where the three Gundam Pilots were waiting. 

"So what's the plan?" asked Duo, looking back and forth at Trowa and Heero.

"You and Heero will find the nearest computer terminal. Hack into it and guide us, checking for anything alright?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded, but Duo wasn't as content as that, "Why do I go with Heero? Why can't Midii stay here, or you?" 

Trowa regarded Duo carefully before speaking, "Because Midii has the access codes."

Midii just watched them silently, not saying a word because she knew it wouldn't matter. 

Duo on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. It wasn't that he objected to it, but he was a bit curious, "So why you? Why can't I go with her and you stay with Heero?" 

"Because," Trowa said, "I'm the only one that knows her…knows what she is capable of." 

That one stung Midii, "Don't trust me Trowa?" 

"Why should I?" he retorted. 

Midii visibly flinched and the more humane part of Trowa wished he hadn't said it, but he ignored it. "Let's go."

The four walked into the facility, passing through the revolving door. Surprisingly, it looked like any normal building would. In the far corner was a single desk with a single chair behind it, but no receptionist. The walls and floor were white and dull. In the center of the room was a large shag carpet, with the Umbrella logo on it. Chairs lined the wall in the far side of the room, with the occasional plant between them, along with your standard coffee table with a few magazines on it. 

"Strange," came Duo's voice. 

"Very. We've been here for at least a half hour and we've barely seen any blood or monsters." 

"But we know they're hear. We saw them, and Heero was attacked by one." 

Midii decided to chide in, "So you'd rather have those…_things_ breathing down your necks?" 

"Actually, yes. At least that we're semi-used to and prepared for. All this quiet and…emptiness, is just unsettling," Duo responded.

"You're crazy," she told him lightly. 

Duo just shrugged as they started across the room. The only sound was the scuffing of shoes on the cold linoleum floor and the ruffling of equipment moving around. The door they reached was metal and had a single keypad next to it, most likely where the security was. Trowa slightly pushed Midii toward it and in return, she shot him a glare. 

Typing in the security code, the door opened and they walked through. They were now in a small hallway with a single door at the other end. No doubt another this was another security checkpoint. It didn't make a difference to them and they just passed through it, with help from Midii's research of the security codes. When they were on the other side, all of them stopped and looked at each other. 

"Alright. Duo, Heero, you'll go upstairs to the main computer. From there you'll be able to access everything and monitor out movements. Midii and myself will head to the center of the lab and activate the self-destruct mechanism," Trowa informed them. 

"Wait," came Duo's voice, "Why can't the self-destruct be activated from the computer upstairs?" 

"It has to be activated by the consol, otherwise what would happen if someone hacked into their mainframe and managed to find out how to set it? Not good for business if some random hacker causes the place to blow up. That's why. Let's go," he said as he grabbed Midii's arm. 

She said nothing and walked off with him, the two not saying a word. An elevator wasn't but ten feet from them, so Trowa decided to try it out. The lights blinked to show that it was active and when it arrived, Trowa went through and brought Midii with him after some coaxing. Waving once to Heero and Duo, Trowa watched as the doors closed and they descended into the lab. 

Duo and Heero watched as the door closed. When it did, Duo posed the question. 

"How long before they'll kill each other?" 

Heero didn't answer but started toward the second elevator, limping slightly. Duo followed him shortly after and sighed. This wasn't exactly a joy ride for any of them. It was going to be boring if things continued to play out like they were: no monsters and his partner being anti-social once again. As much as it disturbed himself, Duo Maxwell was hoping to encounter some action along the way. 

When the doors finally opened, Heero and Duo were surprised to find a crackling noise coming from their bags. Reaching in, they both found some small radios. The person contacting them was Trowa. 

_*czzt* _"Attention Heero, Duo. The elevator we're in is stuck; can you give us some help? Over."

_*czzt* _"Hold on. We haven't set up anything yet. I'll contact you as soon as I'm in the computer's mainframe. Over."

"That can't be good," remarked Duo. 

Heero ignored him and continued into the new floor. Looking around he found two large metal doors with the words "Caution" and "Authorized Personnel Only". 

"This must be it then," he said. 

"Yeah. Could they be any more obvious?" Duo asked as he toyed with the handles. "Locked." 

"So unlock them," Heero said, annoyed. 

"I don't even have the tools with me," he said. 

"Check your bag." 

Duo nodded and began searching through, just to find a lock pick kit. Staring at it in his hands, his only words were, 

"Well I'll be damned. Trowa's thought of everything." 

"We'll see about that. Now hurry up and open the door."

------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is either too short or it took too long to get out. I've kind of lost motivation. I'll try to get this done though, so don't worry. Take it easy people.

Preview: In the next chapter, Duo and Heero help Trowa and Midii out of the elevator. It seems that action is just around the corner when Trowa and Midii encounter some nasties. 

Thoughts: Midii

_"It seems like ages since I've seen Nanashi. It seems he hasn't changed much, I can say that from what I've seen so far. He's still that emotionless child that continues to kill his own heart. He still reminds me of that child I met so long ago, but I remind myself that he isn't a child anymore and neither am I. Things have changed, including us, well at least I know I've changed since then, but I don't know about Trowa. I don't know if we're going to make it out of here alive, but I will tell him how I feel about him. No matter what name he goes by now, it doesn't matter, he's still Nanashi to me, so I will tell him. I owe it to myself…and to Trowa, no matter what the consequences." _

_ _

_ _


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam Evil 2 chapter 7

A/N: Hello all. I haven't gotten to write a lot lately. Due to recent events, my thoughts have been elsewhere, but I've pushed that aside to write. For writing is my escape. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter, which might not be up to par. 

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gundam Evil chapter 7

By the 'Magnus' SSJ_Bardock

Trowa leaned up against the wall of the elevator. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. It was no sooner than the elevator was working, then it completely shut down. Now he and Midii were stuck in this metal deathtrap… alone. There was no telling what could happen now. 

"Trowa?" Midii asked, somewhat hesitantly. 

"Hmm?" 

"After this is all over, what are you going to do?" 

"Go back to my life at the circus. Why do you ask?" 

Midii was quiet for a moment, "… Just curious is all." 

Trowa didn't reply and instead kept his head down and arms crossed. The fabric of his sweater was not helping his mood at all. It felt rough against his hands and he was a bit too warm. It's funny that you only start to notice the inconsequential at the most inappropriate moments. Finally the radio crackled back to life. 

"Trowa?" It was Duo's voice. 

"Yeah Duo?" 

"How you holding up in there?" 

"Fine. What's our status?" Trowa asked. 

"At this point, not sure, but Heero's trying to figure that out right now." Trowa listened carefully, "He managed to hack into the central computer and is trying to find out the reason right now." 

"Alright. Contact me when you get more information. Over and out." 

Setting the radio back in the bag again, Trowa now sat down. Looking up, he saw Midii huddled in the corner, staring at the elevator's control panel. It was obvious she was trying not to look at him; anyone could see that. Or maybe not. She was after all, a spy. Most likely she had the ability to make people think what she wanted them to. And that this was simply a ploy to lure him into a false safety. 

Trowa's thoughts had certainly taken a turn for the worst. Images of her laughing at him, while zombies clawed him clouded his mind. Was she a traitor? Was she working for Umbrella? There were just too many questions for his mind to answer at this time. No doubt she'd show her true colors when it came down to it. 

Shifting his weight, he arched on leg up and laid his shotgun in his lap. Leaning his head back, he stared up at the ceiling. Midii meanwhile was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Trowa was refusing to look at her and she could only guess what was going through his head. Midii didn't neglect the idea that he could think this all a trap. After all, she had done it to him before. 

Midii jumped when the radio crackled again. 

"Trowa?" This time it was Heero. 

"Yeah." 

"Listen, I've managed to find out the problem. See the red light on the control panel?" 

"I see it. It's flashing." 

"That's the weight limit. The weight for that elevator is over its max, so the elevator shut down to avoid falling," Heero said, his voice neutral. 

"How's that possible? Only myself and Midii are in the elevator." 

"I know. Something is off. You're going to have to find out what's causing it. Over." 

"Alright. Over." 

Trowa looked at Midii finally and set the radio back in his bag. Grabbing his shotgun in one hand, he used the other to help get to his feet. Once he was standing, he looked back up at the ceiling. His eyes squinted together and traced the frame of the elevator's roof. 

"It's up there." 

"What?" Midii asked, confused by Trowa's actions.

"Whatever is putting the elevator over its limit is up there." 

"How can you tell?" 

"Where else would it be?" Trowa asked.

Midii was quiet and watched as Trowa popped open the hatch to the roof. Trowa waited for a sound, or sign of anything up there. Nothing told him that anything was up there though. So, he jumped up and grabbed onto the sides of the hatch. 

Pulling himself up, he looked around… to see nothing. Everything looked the way it should be. As he pulled himself completely up, he looked around. The elevator shaft they were in was huge. Looking up, down, left, and right, he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Where is it?" Trowa asked the darkness.

"Maybe it's hanging on the bottom or something," Midii suggested. 

Trowa looked down at her and decided that the idea wasn't that bad. Yanking on the elevator cables, he looked back down into the elevator. 

"Go in my bag and throw up my Beretta." 

Midii did as he said and tossed up the nine-millimeter pistol. Trowa caught it and stuck it in his waistband. Looking around again, he spotted a nearby cord to another elevator. Trowa glanced between his spot and the cord, estimating the distance. 

"What are you doing?" Midii called. 

Trowa didn't answer though as one foot was poised behind him. In a sudden motion, Trowa jumped off the elevator, only to grab onto the cord he had been looking at. Using one hand to hang onto it with, he slid down the rope until he could clearly see the bottom of the elevator. His eyes widened at what he saw. The creature hanging onto the bottom of the elevator was one of the human-like things with the long tongues. 

Trowa had the advantage though; its head was looking in the other direction. Apparently it was hanging onto the poles with its claws. Trowa didn't care at the moment though, as he took out the Beretta. Aiming carefully, he fired off one shot. The creature's head exploded in a bright pink and red goo, as its brain matter splattered everywhere. The claws released the elevator and its body fell down into the darkness. 

Trowa put the Beretta back and gripped onto the cord with both hands. Swinging backward, Trowa used his momentum to slingshot himself up. As he let go of the rope, he did a single back flip in the air and landed on the elevator's roof with his usual cat-like grace, one foot in front of the other and his posture in a bow, as if he was accepting the applause of a grateful crowd. Perhaps he liked working at the circus more than he'd care to admit or maybe he was just going soft. 

Stepping toward the hatch, he fell through it, landing on his feet and barely making a noise. Not bothering to notice that Midii was staring at him with a questioning look, he pressed the button to the seventh basement level. 

"What was it?" Midii finally asked. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Midii 'hmph'ed in contempt and leaned against the far wall. The elevator's red light went off and the elevator started its decent again. The dull hum of the motor was the only thing that was present in the elevator, as far as noise went. The two occupants inside might as well been perfect strangers (which they were in a sense) for the lack of conversation.Inside it was almost as dead as the creatures they were up against.

It seemed like only moments before the elevator came to a sudden halt. The lights turned off and the red light wasn't blinking this time. Both Trowa and Midii noticed it, but neither of them said anything. Trowa slowly reached into his bag and took out his radio.

"Heero, we've got a small problem." 

"I know. I'm working on it," Heero responded. 

"Trowa?" Midii asked. 

Trowa turned and looked at her. Looking closely he could see the hidden fear in her eyes. The fear that she refused to show, most likely from all the training she had received for being a spy. Hiding and manipulation emotions most come with the job, or at least, that's how Trowa's thought process assumed it.

"Yeah?" he asked. 

_Good, he's talking to me now, _she thought to herself. "What's wrong with the elevator?" 

Trowa shrugged, "Heero's trying to figure that out right now." 

Midii nodded and faced forward again. 

Trowa did the same until his radio crackled back to life, "Trowa?" asked Heero.

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I've searched around and mingled with all the data bases. I've tried everything. It seems that someone has shut the power off." 

"Well can't you restore it?" Trowa asked, but he already knew the answer. If Heero could restore it, he would've already. 

"No. It seems it's been accessed from the main computer in the lab. I can't override it. You'll have to get out of the elevator and take the stairs." 

"Alright. Thanks." 

Trowa turned off his radio and instead of putting it back in his bag, he clipped it onto his jeans. Reaching down, he picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder. Tilting his head to the side, he put pressure on his neck until two audible pops could be heard; he did the same with the other side. Shaking his head, he pressed the door open button and just like he thought, it didn't respond. Furrowing his eyebrows, he put his arms out and tried to pry the door open with his fingers. 

Yet another failed attempt on his part. Giving a small grunt of frustration, he ceased from his activity and zipped open his bag. Digging through it, he found what he was looking for and took it out. With a bit of effort, he managed to get the crowbar between the two doors. Jerking it off to the side, he finally managed to get the doors open, if only slightly a fraction. Putting the crowbar back in the bag, he now once again resumed his effort, this time he was able to separate the two doors so that he and Midii could fit through. 

Trowa had finally caught a break. The elevator had stopped just in front of a door, which would make it easier to pry it open. But something was off. If some_one _had stopped the elevator, then they must have known what floor they were on. Perhaps the intention was to make them travel into this floor. Midii seemed to share that same thought.

"It's probably a trap," she voiced. 

"I know."

They were both thinking on the same level now. It was either a trap or they were actually that lucky to stop in front of a door. The second one had a very low probability, so that left option one: trap. Well, considering everything Trowa had been through, this was hardly a concern. He had been in plenty of traps and so far none of them had worked. Maybe Lady Luck was on Trowa's side, even when he didn't want her to be. 

Working in the mercenary troop, Trowa could recall a few times when he was tired of battle and wanted to be rid of this world. Also countless times during the war he just wanted OZ or Romafellar at some point to just find and eliminate him. Battle was tedious, but yet Trowa continued to win and live on. It seemed that Trowa Barton was married to Lady Luck. 

"Hopefully this time it will be no different." 

"What did you say?" Midii asked. 

Trowa blinked twice. He hadn't even realized that he had said that aloud, oh well, it was too late to take it back now. "Nothing." 

Midii didn't make a comment but instead, watched him intently. She for the most part, hadn't said much, but had been watching Trowa a lot. Trowa was no fool and had noticed this, but just brushed it off as idle curiosity, after all, they hadn't seen each other in years and they didn't exactly part on the best of terms. But what exactly was she thinking? Not that Trowa was insensitive, but at this point he didn't care. He only cared about making it through this mess.

In any case, Trowa resumed his efforts, mimicking the actions he had done earlier with the door. It was about ready to come open when Trowa suddenly stopped. Turning around he leaned on the door to face Midii, who was giving him a quizzical look. 

"Have you even seen a real zombie before?" Trowa asked.

Midii blinked a few times before speaking, "No. But I've seen my fair share of movies to know what I'm looking for." 

Trowa arched an eyebrow, "You were working undercover for Heero at Umbrella and you're telling me that you have yet to see a zombie?"He didn't believe her at all to say the least.

"Well it's not like they just walk around everywhere. I had an office job in a cubicle. I never got to go down to the labs."

"Great," Trowa said sarcastically. "Let me tell you something. Forget everything you've seen in the movies. Nothing can prepare you for this type of thing." 

"Please, spare me. I can handle myself, thank you." 

Trowa shrugged it off and resumed his efforts. The door gave out a loud screeching noise when he finally pried it open. Once again he put it back into his bag and withdrew his shotgun. With an audible click, he cocked the gun. Taking in a single deep breath, he put one foot in front of the other as he stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway that was in front of them. 

The hallway was a dull white color, devoid of any objects. The ceiling was a steel grating that looked like it could collapse with the drop of a hat. Yellow fluorescent lights lit up the hallway, hanging from the grating. Apparently the grating was a bit stronger than it appeared. The hallway made a sharp left about ten meters from the elevator shaft, not revealing anything that could be lurking in there. 

"Let's go," Trowa said as he began to walk forward. 

Midii soon followed, albeit slightly hesitant, but she followed nonetheless. She gripped the rough handles of her twin Glock 19's, her finger lying atop the smooth shape of the trigger, giving her an illusion of safety. The guns were pointed upward, toward the ceiling, prepared for any action that might come their way. 

They reached the corner and Trowa leaned up against the wall. Midii followed his actions in the same, leaning up against the wall, right next to him. He stared at the floor for a moment, focusing on listening to any sounds in the adjacent hallway. When none came, he looked down at Midii, who stood up to his nose, and motioned for her to go out first. She gave a silent protest, but Trowa stopped that with a cold glare. 

Just as Midii passed him she whispered to him, her voice just barely audible, "And they say chivalry is dead." 

Trowa ignored the comment and simply rolled his eyes ever so slightly. As she neared the edge, she took in a deep breath, something that seemed to be a natural habit now, and jumped out into the hallway. No sooner than she had jumped into the hallway, then she pressed her back to the far wall, both guns pointed forward in preparation. Her expression seemed to flicker for an instant in fear, but it soon calmed over as she fired off two shots with her Glocks. 

Quickly Trowa spun out into the hallway, shotgun ready to blast. As he spun out, he saw the thing of her fear. It was a regular zombie. Trowa let his guard down for a moment, for it was a decent amount of space away. But that just confirmed one thing; Midii had never encountered a zombie. He could tell right now that she was struggling to keep her calm. That's when Trowa noticed two things. One, the shooting had stopped and two, the zombie was still walking around. Quirking an eyebrow up, he glanced over at Midii who was looking at him. 

"Aren't you going to blast the thing?" she asked.

"And waste my shotgun ammo? I don't think so. You kill it." 

She snarled and fired off three more shots. The zombie took the bullets in the chest and stumbled backward. It lost its balance and fell to the floor. 

"There. It's dead. Happy?" she asked, a veil of sarcasm marking her words.

"No it isn't," Trowa replied calmly.

"What?" 

"Look," he said as he pointed toward the zombie.

The body stirred and slowly rose to its feet. It stood there for a moment, regaining its balance before giving out a baleful moan and heading toward the duo. Blood trickled out of the bullet holes from Midii's efforts, but did not seem to be phased otherwise. Midii's eyes went wide and her mouth went agape. She stepped backward slowly, her mind not accepting the fact that it was still alive. Trowa watched her and shook his head slowly. Reaching into his bag, he once again took out the familiar Beretta and aimed; an audible click letting everyone know it was cocked.. A bright flash emitted from his gun as a single bullet was fired. The bullet found its mark, in the zombie's skull. With a low moan of pain, the zombie fell onto the floor again, this time, it would stay down. Trowa turned to Midii.

"A zombie is killed by a single bullet to the head. Most creatures take one to the head, while others take more. So don't count on it always dieing when you shoot it in the head. Always be ready for it to get back up. But then again, you can take care of yourself," he said, a slight bit of smugness in his voice. 

Midii said nothing.

---

Duo watched the screen intently. The various security cameras throughout the complex allowed them to follow Trowa and Midii's path. It was quite an efficient way of watching what was going on, but the one downside was that there was no sound. But Duo also knew that Heero could read lips and was probably having no trouble deciphering what the two were conversing about. 

"Man this is lame!" Duo said as he walked up to the wall and leaned against it. 

"What's your problem now?" Heero asked, taking a moment to look at Duo.

"This is so boring. We should be down there blasting zombies too!" 

"We have a job to do. We stick to the plan and the mission will go ahead successfully," Heero said.

Duo sighed and slid to the floor. The office they had occupied that had the main computer had a large window that overlooked the small colony city. As he looked on, he once again came to the conclusion that this colony was dead. There was no movement or signs of any kind of activity down there. It was as if everyone had just disappeared. Not a single car moved in the street, not a single machine moved in the factories, and not a single child played in the park. 

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked silently. 

Apparently Heero didn't hear him, or he was ignoring him, but in any case, he gave no comment. His eyes watched the screen in front of him carefully. The lights of the computer monitor flickered across his pale face (due to blood loss, though he'd never admit it), which was slowing starting to regain its color. Turning his head, he brought the water bottle he was holding, to his lips. The taste of the warm water on his tongue made him relax a little bit. Then he brought his attention back to the screen, watching the duo very carefully. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: There it is. Sorry this took so long, almost a whole month. _

If anyone would like to know when I update my story, leave/send me an email address. You can also contact me over AIM. My s/n is SilentPredator03.

Preview of Next Chapter: Trowa and Midii are deep in Umbrella territory, but when they get to the central computer, whom do they find? And how does Midii know him? It's definitely not going to be good for either one of them. 

Thoughts: Heero

"We've gotten into quite a situation here. A new Umbrella facility needs to be destroyed. Umbrella must be taken down at all costs. Who knows how many lives are at stake here. Duo noticed it; that this colony is completely devoid of life, not even a zombie. Maybe they got out before all this happened. I can only hope so. Now as long as Trowa and Midii don't get into an argument, or jeopardize the mission, we will succeed." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again. I hope the last chapter was more interesting than the last few. It actually had some monsters in it! Finally we're getting back to what this fic was originally about: action... And gore. ^_^

Legal Disclaimer: What fic?

**GUNDAM EVIL 2** [chapter 8]

By the bravura SSJ_Bardock

            Trowa glanced about the hallway, Midii standing a few paces behind him. The zombie lay in a heap, a few meters away, and a small puddle of blood forming around its head. When his eyes darted around again, they finally settled on a single brown door. It was a plainly painted wooden door with a single brass handle sticking out. There was a small black plague on the door with the engraved name "James Woodward" on it. It seemed important enough, so Trowa walked toward it. 

            Once he reached the zombie's corpse, he nimbly jumped over the puddle of blood, not wanting to dirty his white sneakers. As he neared the door, he brought his gun up and pressed it flatly against his chest. With one hand he reached for the door handle, the other clutched the gun. Then he glanced back at Midii and nodded at her, signaling for her to come over. Midii gave a brief nod, herself, and began her own walk over. 

            She stopped short though, having not moved forward once she neared the decaying carcass that was lying on the floor. Pausing for a moment, she glanced downward at it and then back up at Trowa; a hesitant look on her features. Trowa simply showed his impatience with an ice-cold glare that would rival Heero Yuy's. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped and again looked at the zombie. 

            "It's dead… or undead… or whatever the hell undead things do when they die. Just get over here. It won't hurt you, I promise." 

            Those last few words must have struck a cord in Midii, for she started forward for a second time. This time she walked all the way past, a bit faster than she normally walked, but it was progress. Eventually, she might get used to the zombies like he had and handle such small matters as these with a little extra grace and assurance. But for right now, she did all he could ask of her, try to cope. 

            "Alright, I'm going to bust through this door. If there's anything you see that I don't, shoot it. Where?" he asked. 

            "In the head." 

            Trowa nodded and gripped the shiny door handle. In a flash, the door was open and Trowa was on one knee, gun pointed, scanning the room. Much to Midii's relief, there was nothing inside the office that was undead and moving. With a sigh, she lowered her Glocks and glanced down both ends of the hallway again. Meanwhile, Trowa walked forward. 

            The room appeared to be a normal office. A desk was in the center, various papers scattered across it, while a single lamp sat on the corner. A red plush chair sat behind the desk, its owner nowhere to be found. In the far left corner sat a single metal file cabinet, two of the drawers opened, various folders sticking out this way and that. It was your basic office. 

            Midii, bored with the office's furnishings, began to slowly walk towards the end of the hallway. Being cautious, she peered around the corner. Down this end of the hallway, stretched an even longer hallway. Various doors lined the walls, holding offices and who knows what else, within. She began to walk down that hallway when she thought she heard some rushed movement coming from behind her. Quickly spinning around, she looked back, to see only an empty hallway (plus one zombie corpse), but the sound of a crash brought her attention back.

            "Oh no! Trowa!" she yelled as she sped back to the office where she had left Trowa.

            When she turned into the office, her eye's widened in shock. On the floor, was Trowa… Trowa pinned under a hungry zombie. Panicking, Midii brought up her Glocks and fired off four shots at the creature of evil. The first two flew past the zombie and into the wall. The third bullet impacted itself into the zombie's shoulder, throwing it off balance. The fourth bullet managed to hit the zombie straight in the cranium. There was a brief pause when the bullet passed through its skull, and then it ended when the zombie collapsed on top of a shaky Trowa Barton. 

            Trowa immediately pushed the zombie off and jumped to his feet. Slowly he reached down for his discarded duffel bag and turned to Midii, an expression of hatred on his face. If looks could kill, Midii would've been at a funeral home already. 

            "Where the hell were you?" he asked, between clenched teeth.

            "I was just— " she tried to explain.

            "Not doing what you were told to! You should've been here watching my back! I could've died because of you!" 

            Midii said nothing, but just stared at the floor. She felt horrible for what she did. To think that she could've caused his death was a frightening thought for her. She stood there for a while, waiting for anything to happen. When nothing happened, she slowly brought her eyes up to look at Trowa. 

            Trowa was standing there, staring right through her. His eyes were narrowed, his nostrils flaring, fists clenched, and his mouth shut tighter than a pickle jar. Finally, he looked away from her and picked up his duffel bag. Picking up his shotgun, he slung the bag over his shoulder and started for the door. He walked up to Midii, who was standing in the doorway.

            "Get out of my way." 

            Midii said nothing and stepped aside. Trowa walked past and started down the hallway. Quickly, Midii began to follow her 'partner' in this escapade. The only sound made was the clicking of shoes on the floor and the metallic sound made whenever Trowa readjusted his grip on the 12 gauge. Midii knew that the next few hours or minutes, depending on how long it took them, were going to be hell if she didn't smooth things over between herself and Trowa.

            "Trowa—"

            "Shut up. I don't want to hear it." 

            Midii sighed slightly and frowned. Things were not going to be pleasant to say the least. 

---

            Heero sat in the same chair watching the same screen with the same look on his face. Duo meanwhile was leaning up against the far wall, duffel bag off to the side and his black hat brought down over his eyes. The self-proclaimed 'Shinigami' was trying to get a little rest. The two were an exciting pair to watch… Okay, so they're downright boring right now. 

            The pilot of the Wing ZERO was getting bored as well, but he'd never admit that. So far, nothing had really happened. Sure, Midii had almost gotten Trowa killed, but that was five minutes ago. Heero's attention span dwindled if he didn't have a Gundam to repair or battle to participate in. That was in his mind, his own flaw, which he'd never let anyone else know of. At last he decided to do something else besides watch them. 

            Bringing up another window on the computer, he began to type in some buttons. Duo, hearing the noise, brought his hat up and watched with a bit of interest. Walking away from the wall, he came up behind Heero and looked over the other pilot's shoulder. 

            "You're checking your E-Mail? Now?" Duo asked. 

            Heero said nothing and continued to look through the messages. He stopped short when he saw the next message. 

            "Quatre? What does he want?" Duo asked.

            Heero shrugged and clicked on the message. At the bottom, one video was attached. Scrolling back up, he read the message. Duo read it as well, albeit a bit slower than Heero, but he got the message.

            "A message from Wufei?" Duo asked in disbelief. "But wasn't he the one who said computers were a waste of time?"

            "Then it must be something important, now shut up." 

            Duo raised his hands in defeat and stepped backward. The reason for Quatre sending the E-Mail was that Quatre mad sure that everyone knew his, in case of any crisis that should arise. Quatre also knew of all the other's E-Mail addresses, with the exception of Wufei, who didn't believe in using computers. Duo, watching the screen, listened closely as the message played. Sure enough, when it started, there was Wufei, a scowl on his face. 

            "Hello Yuy. I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick…"

---

            Trowa walked down the hallway, Midii close behind him. The scuffing of shoes and the clinking of metal was the only thing that would signify that anyone was in there. But then that changed when Midii spoke.

            "Trowa, I know you're upset," she said quickly, "and I'm sorry for what I did. But at least talk to me!" 

            A quick flutter of emotion came over him, but only for the briefest of instances. 

            "Fine. Be that way then," Midii said. 

            The two continued on until they came to a large door. It was metal plated, with large bold letters spelling out "Warning" to all. There was a single handle on the left side of it and a control panel next to it. Trowa glanced back at Midii and motioned at the panel. Midii sighed in response and trudged over to it. Running her fingers over the buttons, there was a ting that signified it was opened.

            Trowa reached over and grabbed onto the handle. Sliding the door open, the two peered inside to see yet another hallway. Quickly, after spotting what was inside the hallway, Trowa slammed the door shut with an audible crash. Turning to Midii, he calmed himself. Midii on the other hand, was frightened.

            "What… was… that?" she asked. 

            Trowa leaned up against the wall, standing a respectable distance away from the door and said, "That," but was cut off as a loud thump came from the door. The creature on the other side was obviously trying to break out and get at them. "That," he restated, "was one of the things that messed Heero up." 

            Midii stared at him and then glanced back at the door, where a few more crashes could be heard. "Can that door hold it?" she asked. 

            Trowa looked at her and then back at the door, "Oh, I'd say for about two minutes. Then the door will either collapse, or the creature will plow through it." 

            His female counterpart gulped slightly in fear, and then began to back up. Aiming both Glocks at the door, she waited. A few more crashes could be heard and the door's frame started to budge. Now was the time that Trowa walked up to where Midii was. 

            "Those Glocks won't stop it."

            As soon as he said that, he put his hands on Midii's Glocks and pointed them downward. "Put them away. You need to conserve ammunition." 

            Midii looked up at him, for a brief moment a look of shock came over her, which was quickly replaced by resentment. "What? All of a sudden you care about what happens to me?"

            Trowa visibly frowned, "I'm merely making sure you make it through this. You have the codes I need. So, unless you want to give the codes to me, I have to make sure you live." 

            "So that's why. No wonder," Midii stated bitterly. 

            A loud crash sounded from the door. Both Trowa and Midii glanced toward the door, which was now holding onto the frame by a thread. One more push and that door would be gone. Trowa raised his shotgun toward the door and waited. The next few seconds of waiting seemed like an eternity. 

            Finally one last loud crash was made, and the monster broke through with an audible shriek. Its momentum was used against it though as it fell to the floor face first, skidding down the hallway a short portion. Quickly it got to its feet, but that wasn't quick enough, for Trowa pulled back on the trigger and blasted the creature of Hell. The loud crack of the shotgun was deafening in the small hallway, forcing Midii to cover her ears. 

            The monster took the blast in the chest and fell backward onto the cold floor. Blood ran down its chest from where the bullets had impacted. Silence was now dominant in the enclosed space. Trowa waited for the thing to show any signs of life. He wasn't sure how much it took to kill these creatures, but they were obviously a lot tougher than zombies. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as his chest expanded with his breathing.

            Suddenly the creature jumped to its feet, giving off a terrifying shriek that would scare even the best of men. Before Trowa had time to react, the creature jumped through the air toward him. But Trowa's reaction time wasn't slow as he gripped the shotgun and did a forward roll under the creature as it passed overhead. Quickly Trowa spun around to see the thing just land, a bit too close to Midii for his tastes. Bringing the shotgun up he yelled out.

            "Down!" he yelled. 

            Midii got the idea as she hit the deck. The creature spun around, just to catch another shotgun blast in the face. Crimson red blood splattered everywhere, coating the once immaculate hallway. The creature's body fell to the ground again, but this time headless. Trowa rose to his feet slowly and glanced over at Midii.

            "Are you injured?" 

            Midii got to her feet and brushed herself off, "No, I'm fine. Nice shooting." 

            Trowa didn't acknowledge the compliment and started toward the broken down door. Midii quickly jogged to get up to him and began walking once again when she was at his side. The creature was dead; there was no disputing that. Trowa didn't care how tough it was, without at least a portion of a brain, the body wouldn't be able to function. That threat was over for now. 

            Once they passed the broken doorway, they continued on. As they walked, Trowa finally spotted the staircase and walked toward it, Midii in tow. The door stood out from the rest of the hallway. It was a plain wooden door, gray in color and bold red letters printed across it, telling all that it was fire stairwell. A single bronze door handle sat at midsection level and Trowa's hand found it. 

            Turning the knob, Trowa pushed open the door to reveal an ordinary staircase. Metal steps wound around the stairwell, a single metal banister being the only thing separating people from falling. Trowa stepped out onto the stairs and the loud clang of his foot touching down echoed throughout the stairwell. Stopping in mid-walk, Trowa looked up and down scanning the interior before he began his march downward. Midii, even if hesitantly, followed him down, keeping her guns at hand. 

            As the two reached the next floor, Trowa paused, looking at something below. Midii scrunched her eyebrows in question and then followed his gaze. In the left corner below them, was a single zombie wearing a lab coat. The creature was looking up at Trowa; its jaw hung loose and zombie-like drool poured out of the corners of its mouth. It raised its hands toward him and gave out a moan of pure hunger.  

            "Shoot it. In the head this time," Trowa said, not bothering to look at Midii. 

            Midii would normally protest, but glancing at Trowa she decided not to. Raising one of her Glocks, she aimed at the zombie's head and pulled back on the smooth metal trigger. It only took one shot for the zombie to go back to being dead, for Midii had nailed it squarely in the forehead. The zombie's body stumbled backward and then swung over the rail and fell deep into the depths of the stairwell. A few seconds later, the sickening sound of its body hitting something sounded. 

            The two continued down the staircase until they came to the floor they were heading for. Trowa pushed open the door and walked through, Midii following close behind. The floor they entered was the usual one for an Umbrella laboratory. A dull white hallway, immaculate as a hospital's greeted them. So with no apparent threat, Trowa and Midii started forward. The clicking of their shoes rang throughout the hallway.

            "Do you know the way to the main control center?" Midii asked, glancing around. 

            "No… But it shouldn't be too hard to find," Trowa answered casually.

            Midii shook her head and sighed. Folding her arms, she walked alongside the normally stoic Gundam pilot, not really thinking about anything.  The two walked along, turning corners, going through doors and encountering a zombie here and there. It seemed like forever until Trowa found the main control room, but in reality it wasn't.

            "Finally here. Do your thing," Trowa said to Midii, motioning her over to the access code panel. 

            Midii walked up to it and glanced over at him. For a moment, she just stared at him, and he just stared right back. It was Midii who broke eye contact as she looked down at the panel to put the code in. A few beeps later and the door unlocked. The twin doors slid apart from each other, letting the two through. They both walked through, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw someone at the control panel. 

            It appeared to be a man from where they were standing. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and black gloves. The hair atop his head was a blonde color, standing up slightly from his head. His fingers were moving across a panel at lightning speeds and a beep signified that he was done. A single disk came out of the computer and he took it and put it away in one of his pockets. The man turned around and Midii gasped. 

            A pair of black sunglasses hid the face staring back at them. His blonde hair was combed back and his expression neutral. 

            "I knew I had guests. Now who are you?" the man asked.

            Midii's face was in an emotion of shock, which quickly came back to her ice-cold glare. 

            "You first," said Trowa, raising his shotgun. 

            The man grinned evilly at the pair as his hands rose up to his face. Leaning his head downward, he took his sunglasses off and folded them up, putting them into a pocket in his shirt. Raising his head, he looked at the two with red, reptile-like eyes. Trowa's eyes went wide in shock and confusion, but he quickly regained his composure and went to grip his shotgun tighter… when he noticed he didn't have it anymore. Looking over at the man, he noticed that the man clutched it in his left hand.

            "Guns are such pithy things," he said. 

            Keeping the gun in his left hand, he looked back up at Trowa and grinned. The sound of the barrel snapping in two rang out in the room. Trowa's eyes went wide again, as did Midii's. The gun dropped to the floor in two pieces, with a loud clank. Trowa looked down at it in complete denial. It couldn't be true! He'd broken the gun with minimal effort! That guy was some kind of creature.

            "What are you?!" Trowa demanded. 

            "What am I?" the man asked as he put his shades back on. "I am just like you, a human being. But then again, I'm completely different."

            "I know who you are," Midii said, staring at the man. 

            The man turned to her and arched an eyebrow, "Then you know how dangerous I am." 

            Midii nodded, but Trowa looked back and forth between the two, "Who is he?" 

            Midii went to answer but she was cut off as the man picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall, all in the blink of an eye. Midii gave out a slight gasp of pain before falling to the floor motionless. Trowa barely had time to register what was happening before he felt a punch connect with his jaw, with tremendous force. The power behind that punch was enough to send him sailing through the air and crashing into a far computer consol. He had been tossed through the air like a child discards a rag doll.

Sparks and debris flew everywhere. The sound of Trowa's body imbedding itself within the console could be distinctly heard. As Trowa lay among the scrap heap, he clutched his ribs tightly. A small trickle of blood rolled down the corner of his mouth. No doubt he had internal injuries. But as he looked over at the man, his eyes gazed down at the floor. There was Midii, lying unconscious with a small trail of blood marring the wall.

Trowa didn't know what exactly was going on through his mind the next moment, but rational thought ceased to exist. His mind was now on autopilot and his body found its second wind. Staggering to his feet, he snarled at the man, who watched him carefully. The man's head cocked to the side as if pondering something. Then an evil smirk crossed his features.

"You kids these days. You just don't know when to quit. Oh well, more fun for me, eh?"

"Damn you," Trowa spat.

The man shook his head back in forth, mocking Trowa, "Such language. You should show more respect for your elders."

Trowa was about to spit out another snide remark, when he found all his breath had left him. The man's knee was now imbedded in Trowa's chest. More blood spilled out of the Gundam pilot 03's mouth. Trowa then fell to the floor as the man pushed him to the floor.

"Who… Who are you?" Trowa managed to choke out.

"Is it that important to you?" 

"…Y-yes."

"Fine. Not like it matters anyway. My name is Albert Wesker."

"Wesker," Trowa repeated.

"Yes. Now it won't matter really. You'll be dead in a few moments anyway—" Wesker was cut off by soft chuckling.  Trowa was laughing slightly, his eyes scrunched together in obvious pain. "What's so funny, boy?"

"I won't be the only one."

Wesker arched an eyebrow, "What?" he asked as he looked down at the fallen boy. Trowa was now holding a gun in his right hand. It was obvious that the young child had been hiding it for some time now. It was strange though; the boy wasn't pointing the gun at him. Trowa was pointing the gun at something behind him. Wesker followed his gaze and when he saw what Trowa was pointing at, he frowned.

-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	9. Final Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This will be the last chapter of GE2, sorry to spring this on you. If you haven't already, go back and re-read chapter 8, it's been updated. I'd just like to say that it's been fun people; take it easy.

Legal Disclaimer: Couldn't catch me if you tried!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**GUNDAM EVIL 2 **[chapter 9]

By the benevolent SSJ_Bardock

            Wesker turned to look at what Trowa was pointing at and frowned. He didn't understand what the young kid was pointing at. It was just his duffle bag he'd dropped earlier. Unless something important was in there, it was pointless to shoot it.

            "What are you doing?" Wesker asked in annoyance.

            Trowa rolled away from Wesker, keeping his gun trained on his duffle bag. The ex-Umbrella agent just scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, not really bothering to stop the kid from rolling away. 

            "What are you trying to do?" Wesker asked once again.

            Instead of answering Wesker, Trowa pushed himself up off of the metal floor and staggered over to his bag. When he finally got to it, he sat down and put his gun off to the side. Taking a moment to steady himself, he opened the bag and reached in. Feeling around for a moment, he sighed. Wesker watched as he took his hand out of the bag, his expression one of confusion. Then his face went from confusion to shock. 

            "This is what I was going to shoot," Trowa said, holding the round tube-like container in his hand.

            Wesker knew exactly what they were, or could be for that matter. Whether the kid was bluffing or not, he didn't know. The kid had a perfect poker face on, his expression unreadable. That container was either nothing at all, or some kind of explosive. 

            "By the look on your face, I'll assume you know what it is," Trowa stated. 

            It was a bad situation for Albert Wesker. Then as he looked around, he grinned to himself. "You wouldn't."

            "Why not? I'm not afraid of death. My mission was to destroy this facility and destroy it I shall. One way or another, this building is coming down." 

            Wesker grinned, this kid certainly was good, "You wouldn't. At least, not with your little girlfriend sitting over there."

            A muscle under Trowa's eyes flinched and Wesker saw it, "What happens to the girl is irrelevant," Trowa replied. 

            "I think not," Wesker said as he walked over to the fallen Midii. 

            Trowa watched cautiously as Wesker bent over the female spy. His eyes were deadlocked in a stare that he would not break. That guy was a lot faster than he was and Trowa couldn't afford a mistake at this point. Wesker grabbed the back of Midii's shirt and hefted her off the ground at knee level. Turning to face Trowa, Wesker smirked.

            "It's over boy, you lose. If you try anything, the girl dies. If you set off the explosive, you have to wonder whether I can avoid it or not. You've seen how fast I am. Are you willing to take the chance that I'm fast enough to avoid the explosion and get out quickly?" Wesker taunted.

            Trowa was in a bad situation. This man was right on both accounts, or he was bluffing about his speed. Could Trowa risk the chance? No, he couldn't. Not with Midii here for him to protect. He had to keep that in mind, that he was responsible for everything that happened here. That's when he remembered his wild cards. 

            Slowly, Trowa reached down to the bag and plunged his hand inside it. Scuffling around for a little bit, he pulled his arm out to reveal his radio. Still remaining crouched, Trowa brought the radio to his mouth, clicking the button on the side. 

            "Attention 01 and 02. I'm currently in a predicament here and need your assistance. Please come to the main control room. Over." 

            There was static for a minute before Heero's voice came over the radio, "This is 01. We copy. Estimated time of arrival, about 10 minutes. Over."

            Trowa dropped the radio into his bag and glanced back at Wesker, a smile now on his face. Wesker on the other hand was frowning slightly. Standing back up, Trowa kept hold of the explosive and began to chuckle slightly. The two were silent, neither saying a word, but Trowa chuckling all the while. 

            "Ah, what's the matter? Why don't you feel like smiling now?" Trowa taunted, very uncharacteristic of him.

            "Shut your mouth punk, wouldn't want me to get mad and snap blondie's neck."

            Trowa didn't say anything but continued to chuckle slightly, waiting for Heero and Duo to show up. 

--

            Heero limped down the hallway, his body still not at its best condition. The injuries now were non-existent as far as the pilot 01 was concerned. At the moment he was determined to keep pace with 02. If there was one thing Heero Yuy hated, it was showing weakness. Showing weakness in his business meant the enemy had something to exploit and that meant death. 

            As he walked through the corridors, stepping over the various zombie carcasses left behind, he silently considered that thought. He knew that the war was over, so why was he still determined not to show weakness? Well, he was in a war-like mindset right now, in the current situation, but that didn't seem to fit. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he pondered over why he was so determined to not show weakness. Perhaps it was pride? Pride that Wufei Chang had seemed to practically emit when he was in a room with you. Perhaps it was his ego? 

            "I like pride better," Heero said to himself, a small smile on his lips. 

            "What?" Duo asked, stopping in his tracks and glancing back at Heero.

            "Nothing Duo," replied Heero as he pushed through the door to the stairwell.

--

            Wesker frowned deeply. This whole situation was boring him and angering him. The original plan was to walk up into the plant, get a copy of the info from the Umbrella computer and get out, a "no fuss, no muss" type of deal. Then out of the woodwork come these two children who ruined everything. Now there were witnesses to everything and the possibility of death of himself and this time, there'd be no special virus to revive him when he died. 

            It wasn't that Wesker was opposed to killing, far from it. While his hands weren't actually dirty because he usually had some other person or thing to kill off his antagonists, he didn't have a problem with it. It couldn't be that simple this time though, because this kid looked to be some kind of commando with a bag full of explosives that would send them all to Hell in a hand basket.

He recognized the young child in front of him, Midii Une. Her name was everywhere. Midii Une was probably the biggest known spy in the business, she'd even been at the top of an OZ hit list at one point, but apparently they'd failed to get the job done. Maybe he could kill her and bring the body in for a reward…

The boy in the turtleneck sweater he could only mildly guess to be one of the Gundam pilots. After all, it would make sense that one of the spies on OZ's hit list would be associated with the Gundam pilots. It didn't really make a difference, but Wesker was curious about him. He could try to find out, which he would.

"So what's a Gundam pilot doing in an Umbrella facility?" asked Wesker.

"Stopping Umbrella from making more of those things," replied Trowa.

_"So the kid is a Gundam pilot, that figures," _Wesker thought to himself, a small grin on his face. Just then, an idea occurred to him, but in order for it to work, he'd have to find out how much this girl meant to the boy. His current grin, spread a little bit wider as it turned evil. Slowly, his hand tightened around Midii's neck. The young girl's mouth opened in pain, but no sound escaping her throat. Trowa noticed and his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth turned to a thin line.

"Stop it," he commanded.

Wesker grinned and tightened his grip. Midii's expression reflected her condition as she grimaced in pain, still unconscious. Trowa on the other hand bared his teeth in a very uncharacteristic manner. That's when he reflected on it. He'd been doing a lot of things that weren't very like him. Trowa had been doing things he wouldn't normally do, but when he thought about it, considering the circumstances, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that it could change him. 

"Oh well, guess I'll have to live with myself," he muttered under his breath. 

"What was that boy?" 

"Let her go, or we all die," Trowa threatened. Whether he actually would do it, not even Trowa knew, but right now it was his only hope of keeping his advantage. 

"I don't think so," Wesker said as he walked over toward the computer terminal. 

"What?" Trowa asked warily. 

Wesker stopped as he got right in front of the terminal, keeping the girl between himself and Trowa, just in case the kid tried something. Turning his attention back to the terminal in front of him, he glanced at the console, apparently searching for something. Abruptly a small smile appeared on his face as he moved his hand toward a set of buttons. His single hand moved up to the console and his fingers moved nimbly over them; Trowa watched it all with a frown.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"It's a surprise."

Trowa tried to move to the side to get a glance at the computer's screen to try and get a hint of what Wesker was doing. His efforts were for not though, as Wesker continued to move Midii with his other arm, using her to block Trowa's vision. Finally giving up on that tactic, he moved toward Wesker and Midii, but stopped when he noticed Wesker's grip tighten.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you, boy. After all, you wouldn't want your little friend here to accidentally break her neck."

Trowa frowned deeply and stopped in his tracks.

"That's what I thought," Wesker said over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Tell me," Trowa demanded.

The sound of clicking buttons stopped abruptly as Wesker turned around to face Trowa Barton. His dark sunglasses reflected the room's lights and his smile made the pilot 03 uneasy. The man clad in black took a step forward before half-turning to face the console once more. His hand hovered over a key that Barton couldn't see and his head turned to face him once again.

"It would be wise of you to put down the gun, unless you really wish to find out what my surprise is," Wesker warned.

"No chance, you're bluffing."

"Am I? Can you be sure? Are you willing to risk your friend's life because of something you think might be? Come now, put down the weapons and I'll forget all about my little surprise."

Trowa stared back at him, his face twitching slightly with his mixed emotions and his mind racing with thought. Grudgingly he set down both the pistol and the explosive and backed up.

"There, now let her go."

"Not so fast, back up against the wall over there," Wesker motioned with his hand. 

Trowa did as he was told and Wesker walked over to where Trowa's things were. Bending down, but still keeping hold of Midii, Wesker picked up the gun and explosive and set them in the bag of the former Gundam pilot. Then, he zipped up the bag and slung it over his right shoulder. Trowa watched on, his eyes slanted with hatred, as Wesker stalked back to the computer. 

"Now then," Wesker said as he hit a few buttons. All of a sudden the entire room was doused in a dull red light. 

"ATTENTION: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! REPEAT: THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN EVACUATED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE EMERGENCY EVACUATION PLATFORM," the speakers blared.

Trowa's head shot around looking at the room. Suddenly gunshots rang out and Trowa's attention was drawn back to Wesker who stood away from the console, gun pointed, barrel smoking. The terminal was shot in several places, circuits and sparks shooting out everywhere. Trowa's eyes widened as Wesker threw Midii at him. Catching her in his arms, he could only watch as Wesker punched the keypad to the door, shattering it and forcing the door to close, locking both of them in there. 

"Damn it," Trowa retorted, "This is not good."

--

            Wesker ran through the hall, the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  Lights flashed warning, the speakers still blared, and Wesker was moving like a bat out of hell. Now because of his enhanced speed, he didn't have enough time to react when two people suddenly turned a corner. Unable to stop, Wesker rammed into both of them, sending the two boys flying apart. Stumbling slightly, Wesker regained his balance and continued on his way, leaving two confused and shocked Gundam pilots lying on the floor.

--

            "What the hell was that?" Duo asked, rubbing his head. 

            "I don't know, but it's gone now and we have to get going," Heero answered, getting back to his feet. 

            "I hope Midii and Trowa are okay," Duo said as he started to jog forward. 

            Heero said nothing as they rounded the corner to meet a large metal door. It was the door to the main computer room, but it was closed. Walking up to the keypad, Heero typed in the password, but it didn't respond. With his customary scowl, Heero typed the code again, only to have it not respond. 

            "What's wrong with it?" Duo asked.

            "It's broken and locked," Heero answered.

            Suddenly their radios crackled to life, Trowa's voice coming through. "Guys listen, the door's keypad the inside of the door is smashed. The door's stuck and I don't have any explosives left to blast it open."

            "What are you saying Trowa?" Duo asked.

            "I'm saying that there's not much time and you two need to get out of here and get to the shuttle. If this place blows, it's going to take a chunk out of the colony's outer wall and the whole colony will implode. There's not much time, so get out now." 

            "That's insane! We're not going to just leave you here!" Duo shouted back.

            "There's no other option. I'll try and figure something out. If I'm still alive after this place explodes, I'll contact you via radio."

            "Can you override it?" Heero asked.

            "No, the terminal's been destroyed. Now get out of here," Trowa ordered.

            "Isn't there any other way?" Duo shouted, but there was no response, only static. 

            Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder and turned around, "Let's go."

            As Heero started to jog away, Duo stood there, not believing what he was hearing, "You're just going to leave him there?"

            "Do we really have a choice? Besides, we all knew the dangers before we started," Heero called over his shoulder. 

            Duo frowned and chased after Heero, not happy in the least. 

--

            Trowa clipped his radio back onto the hem of his pants. Looking around the red light-soaked room, his glance fell back down to Midii, who he had placed on the floor earlier. For once, he didn't try to hide any emotion at all as he smiled sadly. The expression was just one big contradiction, which seemed ironic for his first free expression. His face then took on a rather grim look as he once again gave the room the once-over. 

            Gradually he walked forward toward the computer terminal which still had sparks shooting out of the various bullet holes and error messages flashing across the screens, with one monitor displaying clearly how much time they had left. Finding a chair that looked like it had been discarded in a hurry, Trowa picked it up off the ground and sat down, staring at the single monitor, watching the time tick by. 

            "He certainly set the time long enough," Trowa mused.

            "Probably wants us to suffer," called a voice from behind him. 

            Trowa spun around in the chair, his eyes softening, "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up."

            Midii groaned and brought her hand up to her hand. Bringing it back to take a look at it, she found it coated in blood. "Ouch," she said to herself and then looked back up at Trowa, "What did you mean by that?"

            Trowa nodded in direction of the countdown, "So you could've gone somewhat peacefully."

            Midii's eyes squinted and her head cocked to the side in disbelief, "So you're just going to give up? Just like that?" 

            "Just like that." 

            She shook her head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Being a Gundam pilot, I would've figured you wouldn't be the type to just give up." 

            "I didn't. I'm just thinking reasonably. He shot the terminal, as you can see," he said, waving a hand toward the terminal, "he smashed the keypad to the door," he said with a point of a finger toward it, "and he took my bag that had my explosives in it, so we can't blast our way out of it." Midii's eyes fell to the ground a frown on her face, "So now you see my side."

            "Yeah," she said weakly. 

            Finding another toppled chair, she picked it up and sat across from Trowa. Taking a deep breath, she slouched down in the chair, closing her eyes. They snapped wide open when the sound of cloth tearing made its way into her ears. With a look of pure confusion, she watched as Trowa tore off a sleeve of his shirt. Without so much as a glance at her, he once again ripped it, down the seems, making it one long and wide piece. Then he got to his feet and walked over to a confused Midii. She flinched slightly as he wrapped the cloth around her head, tying it tightly. 

            "That should stop the bleeding for the most part," Trowa said as he sat down again, looking rather awkward with only one sleeve. 

            Midii's hand went up to the cloth, feeling it slightly, "Thank you." 

            Trowa swiveled his chair to face the terminal as he watched the timer tick down, "Anytime Midii, anytime."

            Midii smiled back at him sweetly, and swiveled around in her chair, when something caught her eye, "What's that?" 

            "Hmm?" Trowa asked, ever the master of intelligent conversation.

--

            The two other Gundam pilots sat in the truck, not a word exchanged between the two. Duo's face was solemn, while Heero was trying to hide what he was feeling. He had said they knew the risks, but he didn't actually expect it to actually come to this. After all, they were the Gundam pilots, this didn't happen to them. They were supposed to win every battle, not lose. The odds had been against them before, but they had survived; now only to have one of them go out like this? 

            "It wasn't supposed to end this way," Duo spoke, vocalizing both their thoughts. 

            Heero didn't respond, but just kept looking out the window, ignoring all the scientific abominations they passed by. Zombies now scoured the streets, lumbering out of the alleyways. Occasionally they passed by one of the things that had attacked Heero, now being labeled a "Hunter", but Heero showed as much interest in them as he would in one of Duo's favorite television shows; to be more specific: none at all. 

            About a half-hour from when they left Trowa back in the lab, they had arrived at the shuttle. Heero absently noticed that there was one less shuttle that had been there when they arrived and drew the connection, a deep death glare showing his disgust. As they boarded the shuttle, the silence between them continued on past the launch. When they cleared the colony's launch zone, Duo stopped the shuttle and turned it around to face the colony. 

            "What are you doing Duo?" Heero asked, slightly annoyed, more at having to actually witness his friend's death.

            "We at least owe it to Trowa to wait and see if they get out."

            "Listen Duo, I know it sucks that we have to leave them, but even I've come to terms with it… But," Heero started, "I suppose you're right." 

            So there the two sat, watching the colony. About twenty minutes later, a quick flash of fire signified the explosion, but the lack of oxygen in space quickly put out the fire. That wasn't the problem though, as they watched the colony tear itself inside out. It's been said that sound doesn't exist in space, but at that very moment Duo and Heero could've sworn they heard the tearing of metal as the colony came apart. 

            It didn't last long and soon all that was left was colony debris. Huge chunks of metal and various other materials floated around, signifying the gravesite of the colony. The two just watched, not being able to express anything. 

            "Well… let's go," Duo said as he started the shuttle back up. 

            Heero merely stared down at the radio in his hand and his eyes shot open as static came through.

            "Du… eero… ca… ear… e?" came the voice, which could've only been Trowa's.

            "Trowa?!" Both pilots exclaimed.

            "…es," came through the static. 

            "Christ Trowa! You had us scared!" Duo yelled.

            "Pick…p… oxy..n run… ut."

            "We'll be right there, just hold on," Duo exclaimed as he began to navigate through the debris.

            "Ha!" Duo cheered as he slapped Heero on the shoulder, "I told you he'd think of something!"

            "Yeah well, just hurry up, he said they're running out of oxygen." 

            "Right," Duo said as he continued his search. 

            What they found was a single locker-looking metal box. On it was written in bold red letters "E-Hatch 1". Bringing it on board, they managed to pry it open to find a sleeping Trowa Barton with a sleeping Midii Une wrapped in his arms. Duo chuckled lightly at the sight and shook them lightly.

            "Alive. Sleep," Trowa mumbled. 

            Duo glanced over at Heero who just shrugged, a small grin plastered on his face. As they returned to the cockpit, Duo started up the shuttle again. 

            "Head for L3, we'll drop them off there," Heero said. 

            "Drop them off? Aren't we going to tell them about…"

            "No," Heero said firmly, "They've been through a lot, let them have some time to sort things out."

            "So generous Heero," Duo said, a smirk on his face. 

            Heero said nothing but continued to grin slightly. Bringing his arms up behind his head, he closed his eyes, dreaming of a place far away and far sweeter. Duo just sighed slightly and turned the autopilot on, then, along with Heero, he fell swiftly asleep. So the three Gundam pilots, plus one spy, were all dreaming of a better situation, a different reality, and one without zombies, Umbrella, OZ, the Alliance, or anything else. 

=END=


End file.
